The Con
by Criticaly Crazy
Summary: Sango and Kagome are great friends and also great Con artists.They need to make one more Con and their set for life.But their next targets will change everything.MS IK rated for some mature scenes(COMPLETE)
1. Sango the Con Artist

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters you got that.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
In the beginning of this story you might think where are the Inuyasha characters? But in the end of this chapter you will understand so just read it and enjoy.  
  
Chapter One: Sango the Con Artist  
  
We start our story in a church where two people are getting married. The groom is at the alter wait for his bride. The music starts signaling the bride to enter. She walks down the aisle with grace and excitement. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, she had pink eye shadow and she looked very beautiful  
  
"Do you Dean take Jennifer as you lawful wedded wife," the priest said.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you Jennifer take Dean as your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." With that the two kissed and went off to the reception. At the reception the couple were dancing the night away. "Dean this is the best thing I could hope for," Jennifer said.  
  
"I know, so you want to head to the hotel suite," Dean asked.  
  
"Oh Dean there is a piece of cake at the side of your mouth." Jennifer wipes the invisible piece of cake slowly with her fingers and licked it off with her tongue. She then licks the side of his mouth seductively. Dean really wanted to go to the hotel suite if you know what I am saying. He was about to leave when his friend Jimmy the best man walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Dean isn't it tradition for the best man to dance with the lovely bride," Jimmy said.  
  
"Piss off Jimmy," Dean said.  
  
"Oh come on Dean be nice he's your friend, let me just have this dance then we will head off for the hotel," Jennifer said. Dean sat on the chair very anxious and angry, almost everyone was gone and his wife was dancing with the bus boy the bus boy. Jennifer didn't seem to care at all, she was just listening to the music and the song the performer was playing.  
  
The bus boy got the nerve to feel her ass this pushed Dean to the edge. "Jennifer we're going now."  
  
"But I am not done dancing with you friend here."  
  
"That's not one of my friends that's the bus boy," Dean said outraged.  
  
"Now let's play one more song for the married coup...," the performers mike was tossed out of his hands and Dean grabbed Jennifer and went off to the hotel.  
  
"Well Dean you got nice bus boys." The elevator open revealing the two, Dean was caring Jennifer down the hallway and it was a long hallway. About five minutes later they reached the suite. While caring Jennifer he put the card key in the slot but it didn't work so he did it another time but it didn't open. Dean got frustrated and kicked the door open.  
  
"Well here it is the hotel suite so what do think love," Dean said.  
  
"Wow this is perfect Dean," Jennifer said. The suite was quite exquisite, the walls were made of expensive wood outlined with gold borders, there was a small bar on the left and a fire place on the right, in-between them was a large glass window with silk curtain draped over it. Beside the bar was the entrance to the bedroom.  
  
Dean went to sit on the sofa in front of the glass window; Jennifer followed after him and sat on his lap. She started kissing him passionately, Dean started deepening it when she broke the kiss and got off his lap. She walk only a few steps then turned around, smirking she ripped off her wedding dress revealing her lingerie underwear.  
  
Dean was getting really turned on and was gazing at her. Jennifer walked up to him and ripped his tux revealing his chest, she moved her hand lower and unzipped his zipper showing her his large manhood her eyes widened. "Jennifer this is how much I love you," Dean said lustfully. He grabbed her and ran to the bedroom; he was on top of her.  
  
"Oh Dean take me." Dean started taking off her lingerie of and started kissing from her left ankle and started going up further. The further he went the more Jennifer moaned. "Oh Dean, Oh Dean," Jennifer moaned. He was kissing her stomach when he heard something and it wasn't his wife moaning. He look up at Jennifer then gaped at what he saw, she was sleeping. "Jennifer wake up, please wake up, aww man not now not when we're going to make love." In the morning Jennifer woke up and yawned, she was wearing a pink silky robe and Dean was sitting beside her at the side of the bed.  
  
"Dean what happen last night," Jennifer asked.  
  
"Well it wasn't really a night," Dean said disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Oh Dean I'm so sorry listen I'll make it up to you right now." Jennifer started kissing him passionately. "Oh I feel, I feel, I feel sick." Jennifer broke the kiss running to the bathroom.  
  
"Listen Jennifer I have to head to the office to finish some papers then I'll come back so we can head to are honeymoon, when I come back you should feel better." Dean grabbed his keys and left the hotel.  
  
In the bathroom Jennifer was looking in the mirror smirking. "Everything is going according to plan and if Dean falls for the trap I'll be getting my money's worth." Dean had entered the building and was heading to his office. When he opened the door he found his new secretary Sara going through some papers. She was a brunette with brown eyes and was wearing a tight navy blue tube top showing the top of her big beasts and showing a bit of her black bra, she was had a matching skirt which went all just above mid thigh.  
  
"Hello Mr. Martin," Sara said.  
  
Dean gulped 'man Sara's looking hot today man I'd love to..., stop think about that your married stupid.' Dean thought, shaking his head he greeted his new secretary. "Hello Sara, listen I'll be in here for only half an hour so you can have the day off.  
  
"Okay Mr. Martin," Sara said sweetly. She walked behind him. "Here are the papers Mr. Martin," she said leaning into him so her breasts where in front of his face.  
  
'Man are her breast big I'd so love to..., Dean YOU ARE MARRIED YOU CAN'T HAVE HER.' he said in his head. He took the papers and signed them and handed them to Sara.  
  
She was walking off when somehow the papers dropped out of her hands. "Oh shoot stupid papers," she said bending down showing what was underneath her very short skirt. Dean couldn't help himself, so he went over to help her pick up the papers.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Martin."  
  
"No problem." The two looked at each other for a second then Dean started kissing her lustfully, and then broke it quickly realizing what he had just done. "Oh shit I am married I have to stop  
  
"Mr. Martin I never knew you..." She stopped what she was saying because she ran to Dean jumped on him and started kissing him lustfully. She stopped, Dean went to his desk and Sara followed.  
  
"No one will know about this ok," Dean said.  
  
"Of course Mr. Martin," Sara said while unzipping his zipper. "Oh my," she said shocked at the size of his manhood. She was about to dive in when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Whoever it is I don't want to be disturbed," Dean said.  
  
"Dean it's me Jennifer."  
  
"Oh shit," Dean hissed zipping his pants but also zipping Sara's hair as well.  
  
"Ahh watch it."  
  
"Just hide under my desk ok, come in sweet heart."  
  
"Dean love I'm feeling much better now so I decide to drop by so when your finished we can go to our honeymoon right away," Jennifer said walking towards him to give him a chaste kissing on the lips and walked out of the door  
  
"You look great Jenny." The door slammed shut and Dean got out of his chair along with a complaining Sara trying to unzip his zipper. But luck wasn't on his side today as Jennifer walked back in to tell him something when she saw Dean and his secretary.  
  
"Dean how could you," Jennifer yelled.  
  
"It's not what it looks like her hair got caught in my zipper."  
  
"We've only been married for 17 hours Dean," she said and took off the ring and through it away she walked out of his office and slammed the door. Jennifer had gotten divorce papers and the she and her lawyer were discussing on what she was going to take from Dean while on the other side of the table Dean and his lawyer were waiting on what Jennifer wanted.  
  
"Mr. Dean Martin this is what my clients wants, she wants $500 000 cash and the new Mercedes convertible you got her.  
  
"Listen my client will give her the car but not five hundred grand that's preposterous."  
  
"Well if you want to settle this in court that your decision." Dean lawyer looked pale putting this in court wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
"Give her what she wants," Dean said. Jennifer got out of the bank she had just deposited the money she had earned from her divorce and got into her new Mercedes and drove off. An hour later at a gas station she got out of the car, and then a BMW convertible parked behind her. A woman came out of the car it was Dean's secretary Sara. As she was walking to Jennifer she took off her wig which reveal her black hair.  
  
"So how much did you get out of this one Sango," Kagome asked.  
  
"This car and five hundred grand in cash, we need to do one more con on a big one and we will be set for life."

That the first chapter and many more to come so review and tell me what you think 


	2. We're Heading to Palm Springs

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters you got that.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Sorry I did give the ages of the character well here they are  
  
Sango 26 Kagome 25 Miroku 28 Inuyasha 28  
  
Chapter Two: We're Heading to Palm Springs  
  
At the gas station Sango and Kagome had just met up to find out where they were headed next. "So Sango where are going to go to get a big one that will set us for life," Kagome asked.  
  
"Hmm may be Seattle or New York..."  
  
"Oh please I'll tell you where we're going, where going to Palm Springs."  
  
"What are you crazy, even though the people there are rich as hell they have to much security we'll be found out before we even get near the money." "We're not going Kagome."  
  
They both got in the car and drove off. "Sango this is it Palm Springs I just know that we will hit it big come on please," Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Oh alright we'll go but no solo."  
  
"What you know I can go solo Sango you taught me the con I know what I'm doing." Sango and Kagome had made it to Palm Spring about a few hours ago and were heading for the hotel they were staying at.  
  
Sango and Kagome went to the front desk. "Excuse me sir I made reservations for room 255 can you check me off and hand me the key to the room please," Sango said.  
  
"Your last name please," the attendant said.  
  
"Coners."  
  
"I don't see Coners here Madame I'm sorry."  
  
"There must be some mistake I'm sure I made reservations, oh well lets go sis."  
  
Sango and Kagome walk just a few paces when Sango tripped Kagome.  
  
"Ahh ooh my thigh ooh it hurt I think I sprained something ooh," Kagome moaned in pain.  
  
The attendant was worried he could be sued so he did what anybody would do he brought them to their room. Kagome was lying down on the bed while a doctor was examining her leg. "Now Mrs. Coners you know we can only let you stay for one night you know." At that moment Kagome cried in pain. "Or may be as long as you need." "Everyone lets go now." The attendant and hotel manager left the room.  
  
"Sango you didn't have to trip me I could have done it on my own," Kagome said.  
  
"It looks fake when you do it."  
  
"Does this look fake?" Kagome fell to the floor roughly.  
  
"Fake."  
  
"I'll show you fake." Kagome tripped Sango onto the floor and started tickling her.  
  
"Kagome stop it." "It's finished people we're done," Miroku said to the cast. He had just finished his latest movie called the Vortex. "So Inuyasha why don't we go to my house and celebrate."  
  
"Sure Miroku lets go and party." Inuyasha was the lead actor in Miroku's film, they had been best friends since when they were little and both grew up to be very rich and famous.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha went to their respected cars. Inuyasha drove a red Mercedes convertible while Miroku drove in a black BMW Z8 convertible. Inuyasha followed Miroku to his Mansion. It was situated beside the shoreline, palm trees where everywhere and he had a very nice garden in the front. In the back was a large swimming with a big granite patio, to the side was a hot tub that could fit at least six people.  
  
Miroku led Inuyasha through the front door. They went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine and two glasses. They went in the hot to relax. "Ahh here is to the completion to the movie," Miroku said they knock their glasses together and drank. Sango and Kagome had rented a boat to scout out the rich men they could con. "How about this one," Kagome said. "His name is Jeff Moresen he inherited 70 million from his grandfather he single and is 30, but the downside is that he lives with his mother."  
  
"No way are we doing the mommy's boy pass," Sango said in disgust  
  
"Find lets see how about this one." Kagome was pointing at a large boat in front of them. "His name James Banks he is in ecommerce and has 100 million."  
  
"Well if you want competition with five women on board then fine." On the boat there was a least five women surrounding him on the boat.  
  
"Ewww no way," Kagome said in disgust.  
  
"Hey how about those two up there," Sango said pointing to the mansion with two men in the hot tub.  
  
"The one with the black hair is Miroku Grant he's a famous movie director he's worth over 300 million he's 28 years old, and the one beside him well I can't see the one beside but he has silvery hair must be his father or something."  
  
"Hmm I think we'll go with him he seem decent enough plus he's got the big bucks," Sango said smirking. This would be her lasted victim she would con. "Kagome we got to find out more about more this guy."  
  
"We excuse you but who said we I'm going solo."  
  
"I told already that you're not going solo you don't have enough experience yet."  
  
"Fine we'll settle this later Sango at dinner." The boat sailed off to the dock; the two guys in the hot don't even know what they will get themselves into. Sango and Kagome had gone to a fancy restaurant for dinner and Kagome was challenging Sango that she could do a con on her own. "Kagome if you try to con someone on your own you will just fall in love with the guy you think it's real then you get married and leaves you with a baby that what happened to my mother I don't want it to happen to my best friend," Sango said.  
  
"It won't Sango I promise you it won't; I'll show that I'm ready."  
  
"Ok then you see that man over by the bar whoever can make him give one of us a drink wins."  
  
"Fine Sango I promise I'll win." They both got out of their chairs and walked over to the man sitting alone. "Excuse," Kagome said trying to get into the chair while pressing her breast on the man shoulder. Sango sat down on the other chair beside then man. "Ohh my leg feels itchy," Sango said while putting her leg on the counter showing off her leg to the man.  
  
"Oh I think my necklace went in my shirt could you find it for me," Kagome said while pulling on her top reveal a part of her breasts.  
  
"I think I dropped something," Sango said getting of the chair and bending down show her big firm ass. The man was being over whelmed this must be his lucky day.  
  
"Hey I think I found it," Kagome said lean towards the man's leg.  
  
Then Sango had I bright idea, she started coughing.  
  
"Oh can I get you a drink," the man said.  
  
"Ah you bastard," Kagome yelled to the man. She walked back to the table frustrated.  
  
"So I win ha."  
  
"You little bitch I don't believe you did that."  
  
"The smart con always thinks of clever was to do the job right." "Now we need to find out what Miroku is going to do next so let's leave." Sango looked around to make sure no one was looking took a glass cigarette dish put it in her napkin place it on the ground. She jabbed her high heel on it breaking it into little pieces. She took the napkin and placed the broken glass in her dish.  
  
"Oh my," she said.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble Madame," the waiter asked.  
  
"I was just going to eat my meal when I found glass in my dish." The manager of the restaurant came in to inspect what happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry Madame this has never happened before." "Carlos get a bottle of wine quickly."  
  
"A 69' Merlot would be nice."  
  
That's the second chapter hope you like this one because the next is going to be even better so review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters you got that.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Three: Rendezvous  
  
Sango and Kagome had found out that there was going to be a party to celebrate the completion of Miroku's movie the Vortex. The plan was for Miroku to fall for Sango get married and divorce for a ton of cash. They had been observing the way Miroku goes to his house so they plan to meet him half way there.  
  
Sango was dressed in a pink dress while Kagome wore an identical black dress. They got out of the hotel; Sango went into her Mercedes while Kagome drove her BMW. "So Inuyasha are you ready yet," Miroku said on the phone.  
  
"Listen Miroku I have to put on something good to catch the eyes of the ladies since I broke up with my girl friend Kikyo."  
  
"Yah I suppose your right, why did you brake up anyway?"  
  
"She didn't trust me at all I wondered if she only stayed with for so long was because I'm famous."  
  
"Well I didn't like her that much; to me she wasn't someone you could trust."  
  
"Ah ha I found it perfect, Miroku I found what I'm going to wear so I'll be leaving in fifteen minutes see yah." He hanged up the phone.  
  
Miroku sighed, he and Inuyasha were very popular with the ladies only problem was that he grope every beautiful that he came across. Inuyasha didn't have so much interest in woman until he met Kikyo.  
  
Miroku went to the mirror to check on what he was wearing. He had a dark purple shirt on that showed of a bit of his muscular body and was wearing black pants. He decided to let his hair down this time; it had been quite a while since he let it down.  
  
He closed the door to his house and went into his Z8 and drove off to where the celebration was taking place. Unknown to him was a Mercedes convertible and silver BMW tailing him. As Miroku came to the entrance he saw Inuyasha parking his car and getting out. Miroku parked right beside him.  
  
"Hah I beat you Miroku and you told me to hurry up," Inuyasha said smirking in pride.  
  
"Well Inuyasha you did beat me congratulations," Miroku said.  
  
"Feh." They walked in together into the large club. Sango and Kagome had entered after Miroku and his friend went inside. "Kagome you know what to do right," Sango said.  
  
"I know what to do I'm not a child Sango," Kagome said still frustrated by losing to Sango last night. But she would prove that can go solo and to night was the night. Many actors where here to night and one of them was bound to notice her.  
  
While Sango went into the club Kagome went to Miroku's car to cut the light wire so they can tell what car would be coming. She then walked into the club and went over to the bar. Everyone was enjoying themselves in the celebration people were dancing drinking and having conversations. Miroku and Inuyasha on the other hand were sitting alone at a table in the back. "Miroku I'm bored, I'll go and get a drink." "Oh yah why haven't you groped any women yet anyways I thought at least you would have hit on some," Inuyasha said. He walked off towards the bar wondering what's going on in that head of his.  
  
Miroku didn't feel like groping any women tonight for some reason, like he was waiting for something. He looked around until his eyes met this young woman who was gorgeous. His eyes were bulging out of their sockets his mouth was hanging and his tongue was lying at the corner of his mouth. In front of him was this girl with silky soft brown hair. Hazel eyes and a body a goddess could only have.  
  
"Excuse me is this seat taken," she asked.  
  
"No it not taken, please sit," Miroku said.  
  
"Aren't you the famous young director Miroku Grant," She asked  
  
"Why yes I am."  
  
"I could barely recognize you with your hair down and all."  
  
"Well it has been awhile since I've let it down." "So what's your name I haven't seen you before."  
  
"My name is Cindy."  
  
"Cindy what a beautiful name I might say."  
  
"Oh how flattering," Sango giggled. 'Well at least he's good looking. Wait good looking I can't think about him that way I'm suppose to be conning him not falling for him.' Sango thought.   
  
While Miroku and Sango were having their conversation Kagome went to the bar and ordered a Martini with an olive in it. She looked around to her left was a guy with long silvery hair tied up in a braid, she couldn't see his face but she recognized the hair. He must have been the old guy with Miroku. To her right was one of the men she Sango scoped a few days ago.  
  
Jeff Moresen the mommy's boy as Sango pointed out a few days back, but Kagome was determined to get him and prove to Sango that she was just as good as she was. She put her full attention to Jeff without realizing that she dropped her purse.  
  
Inuyasha heard something drop; he looked around and found a purse on the ground and a woman sitting beside him. Just by looking from behind he could tell she was something. He bent down and grabbed the purse. "Excuse me," he said while tapping Kagome's shoulder, she turned around to look at him. Inuyasha could only stare at what he saw, she was beautiful beyond compare and she almost looked like his ex girl friend.  
  
"Well what do you want," Kagome said annoyed, but now knowing that this guy wasn't old got certain questions out of her head. Inuyasha lift up the purse still staring mouth partly open. Kagome saw her purse in his hands. "Hey that's my purse you little stealer how dare you try and steal it." She turned away from him and put her full attention towards Jeff.  
  
'Nice going Inuyasha now she hates you, oh well it's not like you'd meet her again anyways.' He thought.  
  
No matter what she did Jeff never paid any attention to her so she'd make him. She put the olive in her mouth and started sucking it. Jeff turned to see her starting at him; he was a little interested in her but not fully. Kagome had his slight attention now so she pretended to choke on her olive but when she did he had turned around and walked away.  
  
Kagome was pissed so pissed that she actually started choking on the olive. 'Oh shit.' She started coughing trying to get the olive out of her throat. Inuyasha saw that she was choking so he remember a class he took about when babysitting. He went over to Kagome wrapped his arms around her tightly and squeezed her and lifted her a bit making the olive pop right out of her mouth right into Jeff Moresen's butt. "Ahh mommy I think I was shot in the butt, it's going numb," he cried while running out of the club.  
  
"Are you ok," Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yah I'm fine thanks," Kagome said. She walked out of the club frustrated.  
  
Inuyasha went back to the bar and noticed that this mystery girl had left her purse again so he went after her. "Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh that's so funny," Sango laughed.  
  
"Oh that was so funny, oh look at the time I have to get up early tomorrow me and one of my friend plan to go out, well I'll see sometime soon Cindy," Miroku said. "Cindy I was wondering if I could have your cell number incase i wish to contact you."

"Sure here you go." She gave him a piece of paper with her numer on it. She had him now he was hers. With that he walked out of the club.  
  
Sango waited a few minutes then walked outside. While talking with Miroku she took his cell phone from out of his pocket. She then took out her own cell phone and called Kagome.  
  
"Hi this is Kagome speaking."  
  
"Kagome it's me Sango, are you in position."  
  
"I'm almost there Sango."  
  
"Listen Miroku just left he's headed your way." Sango hung up the phone then went to her car and drove off. In a dark road Kagome parked her car in some bushes so it couldn't be seen. She opened her car trunk and pulled out a spike strip and placed it on the road. She waited awhile when she heard a car coming. She looked out from the bushes and saw that this wasn't the car with one light out, so she tried to pull the cord to take it of the road. Luck wasn't on her side as the car went over the spike. It swerved a bit then stopped luckily not hitting anything.  
  
Kagome got out of her hiding place and went to see if the person was ok. The driver got out of the car and looked at Kagome. It was the same silver haired guy that was sitting beside her at the club. "Why are you following me are you some stalker or something," Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm no stalker I followed you because you left your purse at the bar Kagome," Inuyasha said.  
  
"H..How do you know my name," Kagome said curiously.  
  
"I was looking through your purse to find out who you are."  
  
"What how dare you go through my purse you bastard."  
  
"Sooorrry I saved your life and I don't even get thanks."  
  
"Well thank you...."  
  
"Inuyasha my name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha thank you; hey wait your Inuyasha the movie star right."  
  
"Well duh." Kagome was going to say something when she saw a car with the left light out coming down the road. Inuyasha turned to where she was looking but before he knew what was coming he was thrown down a hill.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kagome tumbled after him. Inuyasha landed in a heap and Kagome land on top of him. "How in hell did I get down here, well I think I should go up there and get what ever is there out of the road," Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled him back.  
  
"Wait you can't go up there."  
  
"And why not."  
  
"Because I'm hurt." Miroku did know what had happened to his left light. 'Oh well the bulb must have gone.' He thought. He never realized the spike strip up ahead. His car went over it swerved here and there and finally came to a stop hitting his head on the steering wheel. "Ahhh what in hell was that, what ever it was it blew my tires out?"  
  
Behind him Sango was approaching. "Good Kagome did wellllllll." Sango hadn't notice the spike strip and started swerving here and there until it stop just in front of Miroku's car. "Stupid Kagome I don't believe she didn't remove the spike," Sango huffed. Down below Inuyasha had inspected Kagome's ankle and it seemed to be fine. "Kagome I really think I should go up there and remove what's ever up there."  
  
"No you can't," Kagome said while pulling Inuyasha back beside her.  
  
"Give me a good reason why not." Kagome kissed Inuyasha but he pulled away. He just stared at her bewildered. "You're ruining the romance jack ass." She kissed him again but with more energy and passion. Sango got out of the car and walked over to Miroku's. "Miroku is that you are you ok." "Cindy, yes I'm ok, it seems that there's something on the road." "Miroku your head is bleeding I think we should go the hospital."  
  
"How, unless I use my cell phone." "Hey my cell where's my cell."  
  
"Well it looks like we're stranded here Miroku." Miroku realized that it was just the two of them; a lecherous grin came over him. Sango looked at him wondering why he was smiling. Miroku walked over to Sango casually until he was very close to her.  
  
"So Cindy I was wondering...."  
  
"Wondering what..." Just then Sango felt something rubbing her ass; she blushed and slapped Miroku face.  
  
"Ah you pervert," Sango yelled, of all the things she hated she hated being groped. But she would have to deal with it if she was going to succeed with conning this guy who was very attractive. "Listen I have a cell in my car I'll just grab it and call a tow."  
  
Sango opened the passenger seat of her car to grab her cell phone, while bending down Miroku was looking at her big firm ass. He reached out and squeezed it get pleasure from it. Sango soon felt the ominous hand squeezing her ass this time. When he stop she got up and turned around to give him a cheery smile which turned into a sinister one. She punched Miroku sky high yelling "YOU PERVERT."  
  
"Ayyyyyaaaaa!" He landed face first into the road. "I think she likes me," he said with a grin then pasted out.  
  
Well that chapter three. For those people who reviewed and said that this story was like the movie Heart Breakers (Which I watch on TBS) well I based this story on that movie. It will be like the movie but with little twists so review and tell me what you think.


	4. I'm I Falling for Him

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character and that this fic is based on the movie Heartbreakers with a twists Inuyasha style for those who didn't read the end response I made in the third chapter.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Four: 'I'm I Falling for Him?'  
  
It had been a few weeks since the spike strip encounter and Kagome hasn't told Sango that she is playing it solo. Sango on the other had has been trying to keep her temper in every time Miroku gropes her ass.  
  
"So Sango how's your con with Miroku anyway," Kagome asked sitting on a chair filing her nails.  
  
"So far I've gotten somewhere," Sango said irritated.  
  
"Oh looks like there's something bugging you," Kagome said.  
  
"Yah there is its Miroku the groping bastard."  
  
"So your conning a lecher oh poor Sango."  
  
"Shut up Kagome." Kagome new well that Sango hated being groped. On her last con she had to hide her temper when the bus boy felt her ass while dancing.  
  
"Kagome listen I'm going over to Miroku's and I need your help," Sango said.  
  
"Sorry Sango but I have to go out and get some new clothes so see yah." Kagome ran out the door before Sango could retort.  
  
"Damn it now I'm going to face the lecher alone." Then there was a knock on the door. 'That better be Kagome.' She opened the door to find at least two dozen red roses at her door step. The last man she conned never gave her a gift except for a car but never roses.  
  
She took them in her room and took the card and read it.  
  
Cindy I'm sorry for the groping incident last week and I want to make it up to you so come to my place at 7 there will be a surprise for you  
  
Miroku  
  
'Well how sweet of him.' 'I wonder what the surprise is anyway.' Sango thought. She looked at the time. "1:30 I got a lot of time to get ready for this surprise." Kagome had gone around town looking for Inuyasha's address so she could meet him and con most of his money. She couldn't forget the kiss they shared at the side of the hill; he was a good kisser that's for sure.  
  
When she finally got his address she went to the street and turned a right. She found herself staring at a very large mansion not as large as Miroku's but large enough. She Went to the front door and rang the door bell. She waited a few minutes until the door opened reveal a panting Inuyasha with only a towel around his waist. Kagome blushed and looked away finding the floor very interesting.  
  
"K...Kagome, what are you doing here," Inuyasha asked puzzled he thought this girl hated him.  
  
"Well um I came here to get my purse since I forgot to pick it up," Kagome said still blushing.  
  
"Well then come in I'll get it in a minutes." "Just got to get some clothes." Inuyasha walked up the staircase and went into his room.  
  
Kagome looked around the house; I was a nice house for that matter. She highly doubted he kept it this clean so he must have a maid. Inuyasha had stepped out of his room and was looking at Kagome from the banister upstairs. 'She looks so much like Kikyo but yet so different.' 'She smells much nicer and looks more beautiful than Kikyo.' Inuyasha decide to stop staring and bring her bag to her that's all she wanted right. How he wished she would just stay a bit longer.  
  
"Here your purse Kagome," Inuyasha said. She took the purse out of his hands and was walking toward the door when she stopped.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but can I stay here awhile longer." Inuyasha eyes lit up he was so happy may be he would get a kiss like he did the week before.  
  
"Sure you can." "I'll make lunch." Sango drove into Miroku's drive way, got out of the car and headed to the front door. She rang the door bell once and then it swung open just after she pressed it revealing Miroku standing there. "Hello Cindy I've been waiting for you," Miroku said.  
  
"So Miroku what's the big surprise," Sango asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, now put this blind fold on and I'll guide you to where your surprise is." She did as she was told she put the blind fold on and let Miroku take her hand. If he dared try and grope her again she was going to hurt him even worse then before.  
  
"All right take the blind fold off." When she took the blind fold off she gasped never before had any guy had done this for her. A few hours before Sango went to Miroku's Kagome was enjoying a delectable lunch with Inuyasha, who she couldn't keep her mind off of the site she saw at the front door. "Inuyasha I have to say you're a great cook," Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks Kagome, hey why don't you come to my restaurant and try the other foods they have there," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Ok then be at the Tetsusaiga Saturday at 8 is that ok," Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Actually that's perfect I'll come." 'Now that he has a liking to me I better start with the heavy guns.' Kagome thought. She got up from the table and put her dish in the sink. She accidentally dropped the fork. "Oh sorry, I hope I didn't mess up the floor." She bent down to pick it off the ground.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at her or her ass for that matter. Certain thoughts were going through his head. He slapped himself mentally for even thinking that.  
  
Kagome had already picked up the fork and was frustrated that Inuyasha hadn't even come over here yet. She put the fork in the sink and walked over to the table seductively swaying her hips. Inuyasha really wanted her bad.  
  
Kagome was about to sit on Inuyasha's lap when the door bell rang. "I wonder who that could be," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Who cares Inuyasha probably so fan of yours," Kagome said. Inuyasha went to the door anyway. Kagome was fuming how come he hadn't done anything yet. Kagome followed Inuyasha to the door.  
  
When Inuyasha opened the door he couldn't believe who was there. "K...Kikyo." Back with Sango and Miroku, the blind fold was off and before Sango was a mildly lit room with a table in the center with a lovely gourmet dinner. Two candles where set in the middle of the table and in between the two candles were many red roses in a vase. In the background music romantic music was playing.  
  
"Y...you did this all for me," Sango said.  
  
"Yes Cindy all for you, this is my way of apologizing for my rude antics." "Well are you going to stand there and let the food I cooked get cold?"  
  
"Wha you made this."  
  
"Yes I have many other talents than just being a talented director." Miroku and Sango sat down and ate the food. The food was delicious Sango had never tasted food this good in her life, she just wish she could have this type of meal all the time. But no she has to con this guy so she can have her life and Kagome's life set.  
  
"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are," Miroku said.  
  
'In her case yes many people have told her that she was beautiful even she new she was beautiful but since she was someone else she had to play by his games. "No one has ever said I was beautiful," Sango said pretending to blush by putting her hands on her face and turning around.  
  
Miroku thought he had her when he notice that she never blushed, but was faking it, why. Miroku took this as a sign to watch out for her just in case. "Cindy...," Miroku was about to say something when the door bell rang. He got up and went to the door and opened it  
  
Sango followed him to the door wonder who could be interrupting her con. Miroku opened the door to see a familiar face Koharu. "Koharu what are you doing here."  
  
"Miroku you're here thank goodness I missed you so much," Koharu said draping her arms around Miroku. Sango wasn't too pleased about this; she gave a cold glare at Koharu who hadn't even seen her.  
  
"Excuse me," Sango said. "But who the hell are you"  
  
"Oh Cindy this is Koharu she was one of the actresses in my new movie," Miroku said.  
  
'The way she draping herself over Miroku is like they've been going out.' 'That bitch how dare she take my man.' 'Wait my man when was he ever my man he's my victim that's all right?' "K...Kikyo what are you doing here," Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I was so stupid to not trust you I was a fool back then but now I've changed I want to be with you again," Kikyo said.  
  
'What that's his ex how dare she interrupt me and my man when we're together.' 'Wait did I just say that Inuyasha was my man no way.'  
  
"Kikyo I'm sorry but I can't love you anymore not what after you did," Inuyasha said. Then Kikyo noticed Kagome in the back, she gave her a cold glare then backed away from Inuyasha.  
  
"I see that girl behind you, you love her more than me," Kikyo said angry yet saddened.  
  
"Kikyo that's not it, it's you."  
  
"What do you mean it's me," Kikyo questioned not knowing what Inuyasha meant by it.  
  
"You never trusted me at all, whenever I went somewhere to act for a movie you keep on getting so suspicious of my action, if you really loved me then you would have trust me." "Goodbye Kikyo." He pushed her out of the door and closed it.  
  
Kagome was startled to say the least. 'So Kikyo was Inuyasha's ex.'  
  
"Inuyasha was that girl you're ex," Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes she was my first love to but you know the story already."  
  
"Listen if you want me to leave that is fine you know because I have to get going anyway." Inuyasha didn't say anything; he just opened the door for her to leave.  
  
"Don't forget your purse," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Don't worry I have it right here, may be I'll catch you later bye." Kagome got in her car and drove off. 'Well now I know where he lives.' 'May be the only way to seduce him is to play by his emotions.' Kagome thought. Sango was fuming; she was just about to pull the big guns when this whore came out of nowhere. She wasn't just angry about that she was also angry at herself for thinking that Miroku was her man. "Koharu listen I'm kinda busy right now and it would be best to call first," Miroku said.  
  
"Fine I understand, you don't want me because you got your slut over there giving you want you want," Koharu said. This little comment pushed Sango over the edge. Sure she'd have to pretend to be a slut sometime if she had to but she was never a real slut.  
  
"I'm not a slut you bitch, you call me a slut and you drape yourself over Miroku like he's yours or something, I don't see your name on him," Sango yelled.  
  
"Well your name isn't on him either slut."  
  
"Ladies, Ladies please calm down you two, the both of you can have me," Miroku said with a lecherous grin on his face as he groped both their asses. Then two fists collided with his head, two large bumps appeared. "Like I said Ladies, the both of you can ehhhhhh," Miroku said wobbly around until he fell to the ground.  
  
"Miroku even though you're really hot I hate you because you're a lecherous freak," Koharu said running out the door.  
  
'Well at least that got rid of her.' Sango thought with a mental smirk. She then looked at the heap on the floor called Miroku, whose is face first on the wooden floor. Sango kneeled down and turned him over to his back. She looked at him closely capturing every feature on his face, his hot breath tickling her face and neck. She blushed lightly; she soon took her gaze away from his face to his chest. She put her hand there and tried to feel his pecs underneath his clothing. Unknown to her that Miroku had gained consciousness and was enjoying the feeling of her hand.  
  
She went further down to his rock hard abs, in her head she was telling herself to get a grip and stop, but she didn't listen. When her hand reached his abdomen she stopped and blushed deeply. Would she dare venture that far, if she didn't she would really be a slut. So she took her hand off and looked at Miroku's face. To her surprise on his face was a large grin that could split his face in two. Sango blushed madly and kneed him in the groin.  
  
Miroku got up wincing in pain; he held his crotch rocking back and forth whimpering in extreme pain. "Why the hell did you do that for Cindy," Miroku asked still rocking back and forth.  
  
"Because you tricked me, I'm leaving you pervert." With that Sango left completely embarrassed that she was caught in the act. The question still remained in her head why did she do that. If it was able to do that to him then conning this lecher is going to be easier than I thought.  
  
So that's chapter four hope you liked it. I wonder what those two cons are planning next? And will they fall for are two other characters? These questions and more will be answered in the next few chapters. Sooo review time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
Change in Setting  
  
Chapter Five: Surprises  
  
It was Saturday and Kagome had to go out with Inuyasha to his restaurant. He told her that he would meet her there at 7:00pm. He gave the direction of where to find it, he said you won't miss it.  
  
Miroku had called Sango or should we say Cindy that if it was possible to go to the beach today. Sango accepted the invite and was getting ready. "Hey Sango where are you going," Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm going to the beach with Miroku," Sango said.  
  
"So which bathing suit are you going to wear," Kagome said mischievously already knowing what Sango would wear for such on occasion.  
  
"What do you think, the les skin the better."  
  
"Well you have fun toying with Miroku like you did the other night.  
  
"What are you talking about."  
  
"Oh I'm just talking about when you were feeling Miroku's body the other night."  
  
"WHAT, how did you find out I mean...."  
  
"This is the advice I'll give you don't talk in your sleep, you can reveal many things."  
  
"Arrgg bye Kagome," Sango said infuriated by her stupidity of talking in her sleep.  
  
"Well I am going to have to get ready to meet Inuyasha." It was six o'clock and Kagome was ready. She was dressed in a tight black dress with thin straps to hold it up. She walked to her car and drove in the directions that Inuyasha gave her. When she got there she was astounded by what she saw. Inuyasha's restaurant was huge, it was a two story building with a patio at ground level and balcony at the top. The name of the restaurant was Tetsusaiga, she had never seen such a beautiful place before. She walked in and went to the front desk. "Excuse me my names Kagome I have reservation."  
  
"You are the one Inuyasha told us about follow me." Kagome follow the man to a table at the top on the balcony. Kagome expected to see Inuyasha there but he was nowhere in site. She sighed and sat at her reserved table.  
  
A few minutes later one of the chefs came by to see if she was ready to order. Usually it would be a waiter, but in this case not so. Kagome didn't think anything of it. "Are you ready to order yet," the chef asked.  
  
"Yah I'm ready to order I'll have this and a glass of red wine thanks," Kagome said. 'I don't believe he isn't here yet that bastard.' She thought. She failed to notice the chef had silvery hair tied up in a brade  
  
It was nine o'clock and Kagome had just finished dessert. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha stood her up no one stood her up. She was one of the most attractive women ever known. To prove men from other table either glanced at her many times or just stared at her. One guy was so into her when the waiter asked what he would order he said "I want her and a side order of whipped cream."  
  
"Did you enjoy your meal Kagome," the chef said.  
  
"Hey how do you know my name," she asked curious. He took off his chef's hat to reveal Inuyasha.  
  
"I...Inuyasha," Kagome said wide eyed.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't recognize me at all," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I knew you owned this restaurant but I never knew that you were a chef here."  
  
"I come in sometimes when I'm bored or if it's a special occasion." "Well since we didn't have a proper date why don't you come over now to my place, I just gotta change my clothes."  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Kagome tagged along with Inuyasha by following his car to his house. They went in and the sat on the couch together talking. Kagome knew know that Inuyasha's comfortable she could go to plan B.  
  
"Inuyasha are you still sad about what Kikyo did yesterday," Kagome asked.  
  
"Yah I'm kinda sad about, we sort of had something special then she ruined it all," Inuyasha said saddened.  
  
"I can make you feel better Inuyasha, you want o know how."  
  
"How can you make me feel better Kagome?" That was her cue she pushed Inuyasha down, his back on the couch. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha wasn't expecting this but didn't complain. He started to deepen the kiss pushing his tongue between her teeth and exploring her mouth.  
  
When Inuyasha deepened the kiss Kagome moaned. 'For some reason deep down inside I think I'm in love with him, but I have to remember what Sango told me, but it doesn't feel like false love to me.'  
  
Kagome broke the kiss; her face was deep in thought. Inuyasha couldn't believe the kiss he just had, now was the time to tell her about how he felt. "Kagome there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Huh oh was is it Inuyasha," Kagome said being withdrawn from her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome I think I'm in love with you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't believe it he had fallen for her. Then she felt bad inside because deep down she kinda loved him as well but she was only doing this for his money. "Um Inuyasha I think I have to go know."  
  
Kagome got her purse and was heading out the door. "Kagome wait what's wrong, please don't leave."  
  
"Don't worry yourself Inuyasha there's just some stuff that has to be cleared I'll see you later ok bye." Kagome walked to her car and drove off to her hotel. Inuyasha watch her drove off until he could see her anymore. Now we're with Sango in her convertible headed for the beach to meet Miroku. She made it there a bit late but no ones perfect. She grabbed her towel and went to the designated area. Unknown to her that Miroku had seen her coming and snuck behind her.  
  
Sango looked around wondering where Miroku is. Then she felt it the ominous hand of the groper. She turned around to see a lecherous grinning Miroku. She smiled at him then punched him in the face. "Nice to meet you to Miroku," Sango said with disgust. Then Sango couldn't believe herself she started to giggle. She didn't know why but this groping thing was starting to become funny.  
  
After brushing himself off Miroku walked up to Sango. "Follow me to my private beach Cindy," Miroku said. In his head a thought that he put away at the back of his head surfaced again that there was something about this girl that was important. Instead of putting the thought at the back of his mind he placed in the middle.  
  
They walked to an area of the beach where no one was and that was for miles. There was even a beach house there. They went into the beach house to put away the stuff and get something to drink.  
  
"Who Miroku I never knew you had a beach house."  
  
"Well I do, so are we going to hit the waves now."  
  
"Sure lets go." Miroku got out of the beach house and waited for Sango to get out. When she did Miroku's eyes were bulging out of his sockets and his mouth was hanging. There was Sango wearing a bikini top which revealed almost all of her chest and a bikini thong. "The house is all yours," Sango said.  
  
Sango only wait for a few minutes when Miroku came out with his black swimming shorts. Sango stared at him for along time, looking at every definition of his well toned body. 'So that's what he looks like without any clothes, I wish I could feel his hot body.' 'Did I just think that?' 'Yes you did, I think you like him.' 'No I don't he's just the guy I'm conning that's all.' Sure.' Sango didn't notice that Miroku was right in her face.  
  
"Ahh don't scare me like that Miroku," Sango said blushing at the closeness.  
  
"Sorry you just seemed spaced out."  
  
"Don't worry about me lets just get into the water." Sango was enjoying herself a lot. She got splashed by Miroku a dozen times, but still enjoyed herself. Then a huge wave was coming at her and she didn't have a chance of escaping it. Just then Miroku grabbed her around the waist and dived down.  
  
After the wave had passed Sango realized the position they were in. She blushed feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. Miroku brought his mouth to her ear and whispered to her. "So are you having fun?"  
  
"Yes." Sango was startled never before had any man get her startled like that.  
  
"Do you want to stay longer?" Miroku was enjoying the feel of her ass on his crotch, and she was sure to feel his excitement.  
  
"Yes." Then she felt it, his boner rubbing against her ass. Though pleasing this wasn't the time.  
  
"But know I think we should get out we've been in here long enough." She broke out of Miroku's embrace and headed for the beach house. Now that thought came back to him again, the day before she was feeling his body and now she was repulsed something was up and he was about to find soon. Once change Miroku wanted to know if Cindy wanted ice cream. Of course she agreed and they headed off to the ice cream stand up ahead. Sango was wondering why she lost her edge, by all means she should gave in to what he was doing to get him to like her more for how she pleased him, but she just didn't feel right. Oh well may be next time. When she was out of her thoughts she looked around then her eyes spotted someone she wished she'd never seen again.  
  
It was a man she conned three years ago, he was a business man named Naraku. He was heartless man who only cared for power but was very rich. Sango conned him and got five million of him. She still could remember the venomous glare he gave her after he accepting what she wanted from the divorce. (A/N: For all who are wondering where the money is now well lets say Kagome stole some and gambled on it and loss almost all of it.).  
  
Sango looked in his direction again only to find out that he was heading in her direction. She hid behind Miroku so he couldn't see her. Miroku was wondering why Cindy was hiding behind his back. Then he felt an evil presence nearing. He looked forward to see this man with long black hair, with an evil look in his eyes.  
  
Sango was relieved that Naraku passed by with out noticing. Miroku put an arm around her waist as if telling her she's safe.  
  
They made to the ice cream stand and ordered what they wanted. Sango took Rocky Road while Miroku took Chocolate Cookie Dough ice cream. (A/N: I love Chocolate Cookie Dough ice cream). They ate there ice cream in silence until Miroku broke it.  
  
"Cindy when that guy passed by you seemed scared by him, did you know him," Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes I know him, I use to go out with that guy but then I hated being with him or near him." "When I broke up with him he didn't take to well, I swear he was going to kill me so I ran as fast as I could."  
  
"Cindy I had no idea." Miroku embraced her, which Sango grateful accepted. It was getting late so Sango decided to head home. She waved goodbye to Miroku and drove off. Kagome had opened the door to find Sango in a chair watching TV. "So where were you Kagome," Sango asked.  
  
"I went out that's all."  
  
"You always go out for some reason; I know your hiding something."  
  
"Listen Sango I just went out ok, you act like my mother."  
  
"Kagome I'm just looking out for you, your like a sister to me."  
  
"I know Sango."  
  
"I'm going to bed," Kagome said.  
  
"Not so fast miss, your not going anywhere," Sango said.  
  
"Your seeing someone aren't you."  
  
"What do you mean," Kagome said nervously. Sango got up and walked towards Kagome and looked at her in the eye, searching for an answer.  
  
"You've been going solo."  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
"After I told you that you weren't ready you still went behind my back and went solo. "I haven't taught you everything yet Kagome."  
  
"Come on Sango the guy I got is a movie star he's just as rich as the guy your conning beside I have him in the palm of my hand, he has already confessed that he loves me so there." Kagome walked away into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Sango was both angry and impressed; she couldn't believe that the guy Kagome was conning had already confessed to her and the guy she was conning hadn't yet. She walked back to the TV to watch the news.  
  
"Welcome this is BBN nightly news with Joel Matengood." "Hello ladies and gentlemen in tonight's news business man Naraku Doushi has just made a giant business deal with Globe Corp. Industries in Palm Springs, but he is also there for another reason Steve Paul reports."  
  
"Thank you Joel I'm here with Mr. Naraku here tell us what is the other reason you have come to Palm Springs?"  
  
"I have come to Palm Spring because of a certain woman who conned me three years ago. I believe that she is here since police have informed me that many people have seen her and her accomplice around the area."  
  
"Police have given a description of the two women." "The first on is around the age of 24-28, brown ebony hair, has hazel like eyes, often where's pink eye shadow and is very attractive." The other woman is around the age of 22-26, black hair, brown eyes and is very attractive." "If you seen this two report to the police immediately." Sango turned off the TV shocked hopefully Miroku and the guy Kagome was conning hadn't seen the news. Luckily they didn't and were fast asleep.  
  
Kagome walked out of the bathroom fully dressed for bed. "Hey Sango what's wrong."  
  
"Kagome Naraku's after us, I just saw it on the news."  
  
"Kagome gasped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing there plan was crumbling beneath their feet.  
  
Well that's chapter five. I wonder if Miroku or Inuyasha will ever find out that they're con artist. If they don't there really stupid, anyway now with Naraku in the plot how will this affect Sango and Kagome's plan? These questions and more will be answered in the next few chapters so the only thing left is to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Running from Naraku

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character.

'Thought'

"Speech"

Change in Setting is now """""""

Chapter Six: Running from Naraku

Sango and Kagome were running around the room muttering "what are we going to do" until it was three in the morning. "Sango what are we going to do," Kagome asked.

"Well there's only one thing we can do," Sango said.

"And what's that?"

"We have to change the way we look."

"We change the way we look," Kagome said tilting her head.

"Yah, like I could wear my hair up in a high ponytail and take off my pink eye shadow, and you can hmm."

"Well what can I change into," Kagome asked.

"Well you can stay the same since your description wasn't that detailed and most people have black hair, brown eyes and are attractive."

"What ever Sango, I'm going to bed." Sango knew that Naraku would be looking high and low for them so they had to get out of the hotel quickly.

"Kagome," Sango yelled.

"Yah what is it Sango."

I'll wake you up at five because we should pack and get out of here."

"Where will we go?"

"I'll head to Miroku's you can head to the guy your conning ok."

"Ok."

Later that in a tall dark building, at the top floor was a man sitting in his black leather chair in a dark room. He was facing the window looking out across the city. "I'll find you and when I do you wish you never had conned me of my money," Naraku said with venom.

Just then his speaker turns on. "Mr. Doushi the chef of police has arrived with some news about the two women," Kagura said quite angrily.

"Thank you Kagura and just for the anger you showed in your voice you'll be deducted a months pay." Kagura couldn't believe it a month pay deducted that bastard. She started working for that bastard 9 months ago; she thought she would be getting a lot of money for working for one of the richest men in the world. Instead she gets paid very little compared to his other associates. She always hated Naraku for how he's treated her and above all when she signed her contract with him she didn't see the fine print that she belonged to him until he died or resigned from his job, which wouldn't happen for along time.

The chef of police and a few of his detectives went to Naraku's office. "Mr. Doushi we have had a phone call from a manager of a hotel that the description that was given on TV was some identical to two women that came there at least a month ago."

"Hmm take me to the hotel immediately." Naraku got up and left his office with the detectives and head for the hotel.

It was six o'clock and Sango and Kagome had finished packing and where headed to the front desk to give back the keys to the room. "Thank madame and have a nice day."

Sango and Kagome had already called there so called lovers telling the want to stay there for awhile. They got in their cars and drove off in opposite directions. Just after they left a black limousine and two police came to the hotel. They walked to the front desk to ask for the manager.

"Ah gentlemen you made it," the manager said.

"Yes we're here, now where the girls are now," Naraku said angrily.

"Yes they are in room 301 on the seventh floor." The man at the front desk tugged the managers' shirt. "What is it James."

"Well the women that were staying in room 301 have left just about fifteen minutes ago."

"WHAT, THEY LEFT WHERE DID THEY GO," Naraku yelled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I have no clue sir."

"Thanks a lot Miroku bye." Sango hung up the phone. Miroku hung up the phone wondering why Cindy would want to stay at his place for awhile. He knew something was up but didn't know what. He was going to find out from the source, Cindy.

A few hours later he heard a car pull up onto his driveway. Looking out the window it was Cindy's car. Miroku went outside to help her bring in her stuff. "Thanks Miroku I appreciate it," Sango said bringing in the last bag.

"Your welcome beautiful," Miroku said starring at her butt.

"So Miroku where I am I going to stay anyway?"

"Follow me." They went up a spiral staircase and turned left were two big white doors were in front of them. Miroku open them and inside was a large suite. It had a large King size bed which had two circular levels underneath it like stairs. In front of the bed was a large big screen TV with a surround sound system and a DVD player. On the left side was a huge closet and beside the closet was the bathroom. It had a decent sized hot tube with that faced a TV in the wall. The shower had horizontal nozzles which spray horizontally of course. The counter was made of marble and had wooden cuberts and draws that were stained. The floor was tiled and the walls were painted in a soft blue.

Sango's eye had widened she had never seen such a beautiful bathroom. "So I am I staying here," Sango said.

"No Cindy this is my room, your room is on the right." Sango followed Miroku to the room on the right. It wasn't as big as Miroku's room but it could do. Her bed was a queen sized bed with a smaller TV in front of it with surround sound and a DVD player. There was a smaller closet in here but no bathroom.

"Hey Miroku."

"Yah."

"Where's the bathroom."

"Well this room doesn't have a bathroom so you have to share mine," Miroku said grinning.

Sango thought that this would be perfect to get Miroku to like her even more; she was formulating a plan just as we speak.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kagome had put her stuff at the front of the door so she could ring the door bell. Ding Dong, she waited awhile until the door opened revealing Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome, let me help you with those," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, so where's my room," Kagome said.

"Follow me and I'll show you." They started walking up the staircase, once at the top there was Inuyasha's room but that not where they were headed. It was the room beside it.

He opened the double doors to reveal a large bedroom. In the middle was a queen sized bed with white silky sheets. In front of the bed was a large flat screen TV with a DVD player hooked up. On both sides of the bed were night stands with two lamps on both of them. To the right were three rectangular windows with white drapes blowing since one of the windows were open. To the left was where the bathroom was located and beside it was a closet.

"This is your room Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha this is the best room I've ever seen," she said then hugged him and kissed him deeply.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been two weeks since Sango had left the hotel and was about to put her plan into action. Sango woke up around seven and waited for Miroku to get up. Unfortunately Miroku decide to sleep in today. She waited and waited, she looked at the clock it showed 9:00 am. "Arrgg can't this guy wake up already," Sango said.

Sometime around ten Miroku got out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a morning shower to get rid of the sleep that was still in him. 'Finally he's awake.'

Sango when through the little hallway that connects her room from Miroku's. She went to his closet took off her clothes and put a towel over her. She waited in front of the bathroom door waiting for Miroku to stop showering.

On the other side of the door Miroku had just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, and went over to the counter to look in the mirror like he always does every morning. Then the door opened to reveal Sango who had a towel covering her naked body underneath. "Hey Miroku did I come in at a bad time I'll just leave then," Sango said and was about walk off until a hand grasp her wrist.

"You didn't come at a bad time Cindy, you came at the right time," Miroku said as he pulled her closer to him. Sango was checking him out and who wouldn't blame you. There you are in front of you is one of the most hottest guy you've ever seen water running down his chest, his hair wet water dripping off of it, it was stunning so stunning Sango couldn't keep her eyes of him.

'Sango stay focus at the task at hand, stop staring at his gorgeous body.' 'Did I just think that I'm losing focus again?' 'I've been with countless guys before why now does this guy makes me lose my focus.....' "Ah Miroku," Sango said irritated.

"Yes Cindy," Miroku said grinning.

"Please take your hand off my ass before I punch you into the wall," Sango said with her eyebrow twitching. Miroku knew that irritated look and didn't want Sango to beat him senseless so he removed his hand away from her butt and walked out of the bathroom.

Sango sighed and decide to take a long hot bath so she could find out why she keeps on losing her focus when she with him. Unknown to her Miroku didn't close the door fully. He was peeking at her through the door crack. Sango let the towel drop reveal her naked body to him. But something else caught Miroku's eye, not her breasts, not her ass not her ah... you know heh heh. He would talk to her about it later.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had been two weeks since Kagome had come to Inuyasha mansion and Inuyasha was having the time of his live. He never got so many kisses from anyone before. The thing he always notice was he never started the kisses, Kagome always did. He was going to show her he's the dominant one. "Inuyasha," Kagome said making Inuyasha jump.

"Don't do that you scared me half to death."

"Sorry I was about to that I'm going into the hot tub for a soak ok."

"Ok Kagome." Stage one of Kagome's plan complete stage two tease him to no end. The way heading to the hot tub was divided by a glass door and Kagome had nothing underneath the towel. She knew Inuyasha was watching her, she could feel those amber eyes gazing at her.

She opened the glass door and closed it back. Back in the hallway Inuyasha was watching her every move hoping to get a glimpse of her naked. He saw her drop her towel and get in. He walked a bit closer to get a better view. Kagome moved around the hot tube making sure she didn't show her front to Inuyasha. She dived in, Inuyasha hoping she would come up show in her front. She did come up her front of her facing him but anything lower than her shoulders were covered by the sides of the hot tub.

Inuyasha was furious he finally knew what she was doing she was teasing him (Finally realizing, he's so slow v.v ;;) two could play at that game. He walked up to the glass door opened it and walk to Kagome in the hot spring. "Hey Inuyasha you want to come in," Kagome said innocently.

Instead he kissed her; she hadn't expected that at all. He leaned into the kiss a bit more, in doing so Kagome fell back into the water with Inuyasha tumbling after her. She surfaced from the water looking pissed. "Inuyasha what the hell was that for," Kagome said.

"What can't a guy kiss his girlfriend," he said standing up. He got out of the hot tub and started taking his clothes off.

"Hey what the hell are you doing," Kagome asked.

"What does it look like I'm taking of my clothes since there all wet."

"What you can't do that in front of me."

"Fine I'll turn around." Inuyasha took all his clothes off and knelt down to grab a towel that was in a drawer at the side of the hot tub. He got up and wrapped it around himself.

Kagome had closed her eyes she didn't need to see that. Inuyasha walked off grinning in triumph. Kagome realized that Inuyasha was using her own plan against her; oh he would pay let the teasing wars begin.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

On that same day Sango had decide to take a soak in the hot tub as well and to tease Miroku as well, but that wouldn't happen today. She went into the kitchen and found him there reading an article in a magazine. She had made sure in those tow weeks to destroy all the newspapers that had her description from the police on it.

"Miroku," Sango asked.

"Hmmm," he said.

"I'm going to take a soak in the hot tub ok."

"Fine go." Sango walked off to a glass door that separated the hot tub from the kitchen. Miroku watched her, he knew he had to speak to her about the ........ You will find out soon what it is.

Sango let the towel fall to the ground; her body was of a goddess but there was a flaw on her skin, it was a scar on her back. She was about to step in when Miroku stepped out of the kitchen to the deck. Sango was going to get her fallen towel.

"Cindy that's a bad scar you have on your back," Miroku said. Sango stopped going for her towel and stood up.

"It's just a scar Miroku it nothing to worry about it only makes me look ugly."

Miroku's eyes softened, he walked over to her and placed his hand on her scar. Sango flinched, the scar brought back to many memories. "Cindy how did you get this scar anyway Cindy," Miroku asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, it bring back to many memories."

"It's best to let it out Cindy if you keep it in it will take hold of you forever."

"Ok then it started with a boyfriend I had two years ago." "He was an ok guy and all, he gave me roses he was sweet to me and before you know it we were getting engaged." "But then he started too acting weird, he started to get angry with me for no reason." "Then on our honeymoon he was forcing me to have sex with him, I wanted it to be romantic and sweet but he kept hitting me." "When I refused him he went over to the mantel piece which held ancient weapons that he collected." "He grabbed a small sickle and chased me around the room."

Miroku was furious how could some guy do this to poor Cindy, he wished that bastard was here so he could chase him down with the same weapon that hurt her. "He didn't catch me so he through it at me it hit me where the scar is luckily a made that was there (Kagome) had heard the scream she opened the door to find the sickle in my back." "She grabbed me and brought me to the hospital."

"A few weeks later I divorced him when I made my claims he gave me a venomous glare." "I didn't press charges because this guy could by himself out of jail easily." "I got a large sum of cash off him but me and my friend gambled half of it."

Miroku was right she did feel better, now that was out of her system she could relax a bit. Then she felt two powerful arms around her waist. She could feel Miroku's warmth engulf her, she relaxed into it not caring that she was naked. She close her eyes and cuddled into his warmth.

Miroku could never forgive the man who did this he couldn't believe that someone would such a thing. He only did what came to mind he gave her comfort. He looked down at the girl to find out she was sleeping in his arms.

Still holding her he grabbed her towel and draped it over her naked body and walked all the way to room and laid her down in her bed. He put the covers over her, he folded her clothes and placed them at the end of her bed. He leaned over and brought a strand of hair out of her face then kissed her forehead and walked out.

Well that was chapter six hope you liked it. I'll be putting Koharu and Kikyo back in the story for they have a very important roll in the story. In your reviews take a guess at what they will do in the next chapter or so. Soooooooooooo REVIEW!!!!!


	7. Identity Revealed and the Teasing Wars B...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character.

'Thought'

"Speech"

Change in Setting """""""""""""

Chapter Seven: Identity Revealed and the Teasing Wars Begins

It was 7:30 when Sango woke up, she felt refreshed and awake. She looked around the room wondering where she was, the last thing she remembered was that she was going to the hot tub to tease Miroku. Now she was in her bedroom with the cover tucked all around her.

She got out of bed only to realize that she was naked. "I'm naked...wait a second I'M NAKED," Sango yelled.

She looked frantically for her clothes, she finally saw them on the bed folded neatly at the corner of her bed. While walking to her clothes she tried to remember what happened before she got in her bed. Then she started to remember the conversation she and Miroku shared by the hot tub. Miroku holding her naked body close comforting her. Covering her with her towel for modesty and carrying her all the way to her bed and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

At this point she was half dressed and didn't hear the foot steps that were headed to her room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At 7:30 Miroku had finished cooking diner for himself and Cindy. He couldn't get certain thoughts that came to his mind. One the day he met her he knew that she was concealing something from him. Two she distracts him every time he watch's the news. Three he hadn't received any of his newspapers for the passed two weeks. He called the management of the newspaper company to tell them about this. They said that they delivered all his papers.

Ever since Cindy came here things have been going on and he was going to find out. Well he will find out much sooner then he thinks. Since diner was ready he went upstairs to wake up Cindy so they could eat. He didn't know that she had already awaked and was changing into her clothes.

He opened the door and walked in on Cindy changing. Cindy heard the door open and came face to face with Miroku staring at her. Miroku was in total shock there was Cindy who only had her pants on, he had a full view of her upper body and was keeping eye contact with her big breast. His eyes widened when looking at her breast he had never seen such beautiful bountiful breast in his life.

Sango was in total shock herself, there was Miroku who was just staring at her half naked body. Well not her half naked body but her breast for that matter. She blushed to the extreme from embarrassment and anger. "AAAHHH YOU PERVERT GET OUT NOW," Sango yelled.

Miroku ran for his life the only thing he wanted to do was to wake her up for diner. And man could she yell his ears were ringing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After a few minutes Sango was fully dressed she still had a light blush on her but all else she was fine until she saw Miroku sitting on his bed, she started glaring at him with an angry face. "Listen Sango I'm sorry for walking in on you, but I had diner prepared and I was going to wake you up but instead I caught you changing sorry," Miroku said.

Her face softens now knowing it was not Miroku's intention to walk in on her changing. Then they heard the door bell rang. "I'll get that," Miroku said. He walked out of the room, Sango following him down the stairs but turning to the kitchen.

Miroku opened the door to reveal a police officer. "Can I help you officer," Miroku asked.

"Yes you may sir, if you haven't heard Naraku Doushi has been on the hunt for two women who conned him of a great portion of his money and is trying to put them to justice."

"I see."

"Many policemen have been ordered to go from house to house to see if you've seen these two or one of them?"

"Well it would help if you gave me a description."

"Ah yes of course how stupid of me to forget. At the kitchen door Sango was listening to the conversation between Miroku and the officer. She wanted to interrupt the conversation right now, but if she did that the officer would recognize her from the description or they would suspect something.

"Well there isn't much information on them but here's the description." "The first woman is around the age of 24-28, brown ebony hair, has hazel like eyes, often where's pink eye shadow and is very attractive." "The other woman is around the age of 22-26, black hair, brown eyes and is very attractive."

Miroku didn't concentrate on the second description but the first. They matched Cindy's description perfectly, he was going to ask her some question's later. "Sorry officer I haven't seen any of these women that you described."

"Ok thank you for your time sir goodbye." Miroku closed the door and just stared at the door pondering if Cindy was really conning him. He cared about Cindy like more than anything, he couldn't give her up, not now. But if she was conning him then she never had feelings for him as he did her. With a sigh he walked to the kitchen where this so called Cindy was in.

When he walked in Cindy was at the table waiting for him to show up. "Ah so you're done talking, so who was at the door anyway Miroku," Sango asked as innocently as possible.

"Cut the crap Cindy if that's your real name I now know that you're conning me for my money."

"W-what ever do you mean," Sango said stuttering.

"Stop lying to me tell how you really are."

"Alright my real name is Sango and yes I am conning you for your money, but hear me out ok."

"Fine tell me what must I hear that will convince me to not put you in jail?"

"Well first off all I don't want to con you anymore because I l...like being your friend and you did special things for me that no man had ever done before." "You were always caring towards me even though you're a pervert." "And you comforted me when I told you about the scar that that bastard Naraku gave me." "What I'm trying to say is I don't want to con you anymore Miroku."

Miroku looked into her eyes searching if she was telling the truth then he found it. "Sango listen I won't give you to the police."

"Why not," she questioned.

"Because I care about you Sango, you make me feel different." "I've never had this feeling with any other girl before."

"You really mean that Miroku," Sango said with small tears coming from her eyes.

"Yes I do," Miroku said. Sango ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Listen I have two tickets to the premiere to my movie, one ticket is for me and the other is for a guest so what do you say."

"What do you think of course I'll come."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It had begun, the teasing wars between two powerful beings. One a strong and powerful movie star, the other a very attractive girl who can bend any man to her will. Today the Teasing Wars begins.

Kagome had devised a plan to get Inuyasha back for what he did the other day. Today she was wearing a tight white t-shirt with white track pants, and she had no underwear on. She watched Inuyasha going into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, he also was formulating a plan.

Kagome walked in the kitchen and went to the drinking dispenser to get a large glass of water. Inuyasha was watching her at the corner of his eye wondering what she was up to. After filling it almost to the top Kagome turned around and tried to drink it. She accidentally poured it on herself making it look like it spilled on her. The water went from her chest to her pants.

"Oh shit stupid water," Kagome said. Inuyasha was now staring at her wide eyed, his member was starting to erect. He ran out of the kitchen to his room and closed the door.

"Damn that Kagome I'm going to get her the next time."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day Inuyasha had devised a plan of his own to get Kagome. He walked downstairs into the family room where Kagome was watching TV. "Hey listen Kagome I'm going to my room and I don't want to be disturbed," Inuyasha said.

Unknown to Inuyasha that Kagome was going to tease him again. He went upstairs to his room and closed the door. After a few minutes Kagome tip toed to his room door then she heard noises like springs in the bed moving. "Oh yah baby that's how you do it," Kagome heard Inuyasha say.

She was wondering what was going on in there, she listened a bit more. "Man I think it to small for me especially with my size." Kagome was blushing now what was going on in there, she was having certain thoughts going in her head.

"Man those are so big just how I like it." Then Kagome heard more moving on the bed. She had enough of this; Inuyasha was having sex with some woman in his bed room. 'That bastard I'm suppose to be the one he does that to.' She blushed madly at her thought, she shuck her head then opened the door.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you.....," her sentence was cut short when Inuyasha groaned in frustration.

"Kagome I told you not to come in my room," Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Sorry Inuyasha I'll go back to the family room." She closed the door blushing 'He was only plying video games on his bed I'm so stupid.' Back in Inuyasha's room he was smiling like a fool he got pay back.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As the week passed on the war continued, Kagome used the old press your breast against the man trick. Inuyasha used his physique to get back at Kagome. Today was the end of the war both would come up with there best way of teasing each other.

Kagome's plan was to walk in unexpectedly into Inuyasha bathroom wearing a towel around her after he finished showering. Inuyasha was doing something similar, he was going to wait for Kagome to come then he would let his plan go into action.

Just as Kagome planned Inuyasha was heading to his bathroom to take a shower. (Hmm doesn't this sound familiar but with different characters) She went into her room and stripped off her clothes and put her towel on and headed back to Inuyasha bathroom.

She tip toed to the bathroom door and waited to hear the water stop. Inuyasha stopped the shower and got out, he knew Kagome wouldn't miss the chance to tease him right now, so he rapped a towel around him and waited.

When Kagome heard the shower stop she waited awhile until she was sure that Inuyasha was out of the shower. She opened the door to her relief Inuyasha was covered by a towel. 'You know you want to see what under there don't you.' A voice in Kagome's head said. She shuck it off and stared at Inuyasha, she wished she was the towel at the moment.

Inuyasha had her were he wanted her, stunned. "Hey Kagome what are you doing here," Inuyasha said devilishly smirking.

"Ahhhhhhh, well m...my shower h h...ead wouldn't work sooooo I th...thought I could use your bathroom," Kagome said stuttering like crazy.

"Well fine then let me just change for a second."

"What are you serious, you're going to change in here," Kagome said bewildered.

"Yah why not, I know how you've been wanting to see me naked Kagome," he said smirking.

"Ahh this has to end now, Inuyasha you win." Inuyasha smirk turned into a smile of pure joy. Kagome couldn't believe that she gave up but it had to end sometime now.

"Ah Kagome there are a few thing I have to tell you right now," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him wondering what he had to talk about. "The first thing I have to tell you is about the day I told you that I loved you." That feeling Kagome had on the day Inuyasha said that was coming back. 'Do I love Inuyasha?'

"Listen I didn't mean to make you upset about I just thought you felt the same way," Inuyasha said. 'Yes I do love Inuyasha; I don't want to con him anymore I can't.' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha I wasn't upset just confused." "I was confused about if I did love you, the truth is that I do love Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes lit up, he hugged Kagome lovingly.

"The other thing is the premiere of the movie I'm in is in a few days and I was wondering if you could come."

"Of course I will Inuyasha."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naraku was in his office contemplating on where those two women were. "Naraku," Kagura said on the intercom.

"What is it Kagura, I told you not to disturb me."

"Well there are two women here who believe they know where the women you're trying to capture."

"Send them in." The doors opened revealing two women around the age of 20-27. "So you two know where they are then tell me."

"Of course sir but it would be best to know of the ones you're doing business with."

"Alright state your names and what you want."

"My name is Kikyo."

"My name is Koharu." The only things we want is to have are men back and those witch's out," Kikyo said.

"I see know tell me where they are."

"The premiere of Vortex is in a few days, there you will find them, one of them is an actor named Inuyasha the other is the director named Miroku, with them will be the girls your after."

"Heh, heh, heh very well then you both will accompany me there since I have been given tickets to the premiere." 'Now I have you both.'

That didn't take me as long as I thought it would. Well I don't have much to say in this response so review please and tell me what you think.


	8. The Premiere Begins with a Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha character.

'Thought'

"Speech"

Change in Setting is the Horizantal rule

Chapter Eight: The Premiere Begins with a Fight

Today was the big day for Miroku, his movie was premiering today. He had to be in his top form today so he decided to wear his hair down. Even thought it was 8hrs before the premiere he could help but prance around.

Sango wasn't so excited more like she was worried. Going out in public wasn't what she needed after the press released the description of her. People were bound to notice her, but if she backed out now Miroku would be saddened. She sighed and went to pick out a dress for the night; the problem was she didn't have anything extravagant to wear.

She then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it," she asked.

"It's Miroku I've got a present for you." Sango opened the door to find Miroku holding a very extravagant dress.

"Miroku is that for me," Sango said wide eyed.

"Why yes Sango I knew you would need something like this so I bought it for you."

"Miroku you didn't have to you know."

"Ah don't worry Sango it was nothing." He gave her the dress and walked out. Sango looked at the pink dress she smile and blushed a bit, no man she'd been with had ever given her gifts before. She hugged the dress then closed the door.

Downstairs Miroku went into his office and took up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's number. 'Ring, ring, ring'.

"Yah want do you want," Inuyasha said on the other line

"Well I thought I would get a better greeting then that Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Hey Miroku what's up, you didn't call about the premiere thing."

"That's exactly why I called." "So are you going to go or what?"

"Of course I'm going."

"You got a date."

"Yup she's been at my house for at least two weeks now."

"So is she hot."

"Hhhheeeellll yah."

"Whooo so have you had lain with her yet."

"WHAT Miroku stop being so perverted."

"Ok, ok I was just joking."

"So do you have a date for tonight," Inuyasha said mockingly.

"Of course I do, what you think I couldn't get a date."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's so funny?"

You heh have heh a heh a date HAHA." Miroku eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's comment.

"Yah I have I date what's wrong with that?"

"Well for one every woman in Palm Springs knows that you're the biggest pervert around." "Second you've had many girlfriends who broke up with you in ten minutes after meeting you." "So stop joking around and just tell me you're going solo."

"Inuyasha I'm not joking around I have a date for this evening."

"Oh please."

"Fine I'll bet that I will have a date for my premiere."

"Fine if I win you give me the usual."

"Fine."

"So do you who else is coming to the premiere?"

"Well let's see here ah your brothers going to be attending."

"Half brother."

"Yah ok then, this loaded business man is coming as well don't know the name oh well, oh yah Koga going to be coming."

"WHAT they let that bastard come."

"Hey it's not my fault he does business with our producer."

"Damn it I going to plan what I'm going to do to him when I see him."

"Inuyasha this isn't the time I could ruin your career plus more importantly it would ruin my big day."

"Fine, is there anyone else whose coming?"

"Well the producer didn't give me all the names just the important ones."

"Well I better get going see later Miroku bye."

"Bye." Miroku was shaking his head; he remembered why Inuyasha and Koga hated each other so much. It was like yesterday, _it was two years ago Inuyasha had finished acting in a movie called The Culprit. I myself was nearing my prime as one of the best and youngest director's in Hollywood. It was around July and we were both in a club. Inuyasha of course had a girlfriend with him there; I on the other had no date there seemed to be a five feet diameter circle around me. Then Koga came in the club looking casual and cocky. Inuyasha had gone to get some drinks leaving his girlfriend opened._

_They started talking and she was getting interested in him very quickly. When Inuyasha got back with the drinks his anger flared. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing pal," Inuyasha said. _

"_Why I'm talking to this lovely lady here and if you don't mind beat it," Koga said. Inuyasha was so angry the glasses in his hand broke into tiny pieces. Now everyone was staring._

"_Why you little...." Then they fought for ten minutes until Inuyasha girlfriend broke it up saying that Koga was being a perfect gentleman and that she hated Inuyasha and went off with Koga who had a big grin off his face. Inuyasha was totally humiliated in front of a crowd, from that day on he hated Koga and it didn't stop there. Every time Inuyasha had a new girl in his life Koga stole her away from him, the worst part about is that he never got laid by any of them._

* * *

After Inuyasha got off the phone he was pacing around his room thinking of a way to get back at Koga. But the only thing that kept getting into his mind was Koga taking away Kagome. He cared about Kagome more then any girl in the world and Koga wouldn't get his dirty hands on her no way. "Inuyasha," Kagome called. 

"Yah what is Kagome," he asked.

"Can you come up to my room I need to show you something."

"Fine I'm coming up." Inuyasha walked up the staircase and walk to her room and opened the door. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.

"So how do I look Inuyasha is it good enough for the premiere." The only thing Inuyasha could do was stare with his mouth open of course. "From the look you're giving I take that as a yes." Well wouldn't you to if you saw her wearing a tin strapped tube top with it ending at mid thigh.

Inuyasha recovered from his cough staring to look at the time. The clock read 5:00.

"Holy shit we're going to be late if I don't get ready soon." In a blink of an eye Inuyasha had ran off to his room to get ready.

"Man he's fast, must drink his milk."

* * *

Miroku had just finished putting on his tux and was putting some cologne to give him a good scent. He wore his hair down this time only doing it so often but found he been doing it a lot lately since he met Sango of course. Speaking of Sango he walked to her room this time knocking first remembering how mad she was when he walked in on her a few days ago. "You can come in," Sango said. 

He opened the door to see Sango in her thin strapped tube top she had small diamond earrings in both her ears. "So did you buy those earrings from the money you con," Miroku asked. Sango looked down at the floor with a saddened look on her face. "If it's about what I said I'm sorry."

"There my mothers she gave them to me before she died."

"Oh Sango I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about, she said she got these earrings on the day I was born she said they were good luck, so I'm wearing them for good luck." Miroku smiled and hugged her gently, Sango accepted the embrace she wished it could last forever. "Miroku."

"Yes Sango."

"You smell really good."

"Thanks now let's get going we have a premiere to attend." They both walked out of the room went outside got into Miroku's Z8 a road off to the premiere.

* * *

Inuyasha was running up and down his room searching for what he was going to wear for tonight. "Damn what the hell do I have that will look good for tonight gaahh," Inuyasha panicked. He then heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. Kagome opened the door wearing her dress for the night. 

"Hey Inuyasha do you need any help in here you seem to be troubled," Kagome said.

"Damn it I don't what to wear for the premiere Miroku's going to kill me."

'Miroku isn't that who Sango coning.' "Let me help you find something." Luckily Inuyasha was wearing pants. Kagome went to his closet door and opened it. Her eyes exploded at how large the closet was it was at least the size of her room. On the ceiling light automatically turned on to light up the area. 'This will take a long time,' Kagome thought.

About 45 minutes later and Kagome had found something for Inuyasha to wear. It took longer than expected since there were little "distractions" that could not be ignored if you no what I mean. "So what do you think Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha was looking in the mirror admiring himself. "I like it Kagome so what do you think," he said in a husky voice.

Kagome was kind of shocked, she never heard Inuyasha talk that way to her before it turned her on. She had to admit he looked sexy in what he was wearing; she wanted took rip of his clothes and make sweet love with him but then they would be late. "It looks fantastic."

"Great so let get rolling." They got out of the house and got into Inuyasha red Mercedes convertible and drove off to the theater where the premiere was being held.

* * *

Inuyasha made it there first, after his car was valet he and Kagome walked on the red carpet. They encountered paparazzi and reporters as they went. "Inuyasha who is this lovely woman," one of the reporters asked. 

"She just a friend," Inuyasha said. He pulled Kagome out of the way and got inside before there were anymore questions. "That was close they would have been all over us if I hadn't rushed in here."

"Oh ok then," Kagome said. She had to admit it was quite over whelming.

Miroku was the next to enter the red carpet with Sango at his side trying to have her face covered as much as possible. She decided to go with blue eye shadow instead. "Miroku what a lovely woman you have with you who is she," one of the reporters asked.

"She a very good friend of mine, now if you will excuse me I have a premiere to attend to. Like Inuyasha Miroku rushed through and got inside before anymore question and pictures could be taken. He knew that the police where after Sango so he had to rush in.

Miroku looked around everywhere then spotted Inuyasha with a very attractive girl. But he thought she was nothing compared to Sango of course. "Sango come on I want you to meet a friend of mine," Miroku said.

"Ok then." They walked over to the spot where Inuyasha was.

"Hey Inuyasha long time no see."

"Miroku I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Kagome."

"Sango." Miroku and Inuyasha watched as the two girls hugged each other and were happily chatting away.

"Did we miss something," Miroku and Inuyasha said simultaneously.

"Oh sorry you guys, you see we've been best friend since we were kids," Sango said. The girls walked off two discuss certain things. Kagome you never told me that Inuyasha was Miroku's best friend, if you told me I could've given you some info on are situation."

"Sorry Sango that somehow escaped my mind." Sango sighed frustrated.

"Listen the police are going around everywhere in Palm Springs, they came to Miroku's and he found out about me."

"What then why didn't he give you in to the police?" Sango started blush a light pink.

"Well he said he care about more than any other girl he had ever met and thought of me as a friend."

"Oh I get it he loves you and you love him to," Kagome said sounding like a giddy school girl.

"What are you t...talking about w...we're just friends I love him as a friend that's all," Sango stuttered.

"Ok what ever you say."

"Well then what about you and Inuyasha didn't you mention about him say that he loves you."

"Huh what are you talking about we're just friends like you and Miroku."

"Sure Kagome what ever you say.

"Listen Kagome let's call the whole coning thing off it seems that are little business is over because of a couple of guys."

"Yah I decided to call it off to I just don't feel right doing it now that I've made Inuyasha so happy."

Back with the guys they were just looking around trying out some of the appetizer at the buffet before the movie started. "Well what a coincidence are dates are friends," Miroku said. Then Miroku remembered the bet he and Inuyasha made. "Inuyasha wasn't there a bet we made over the phone about my date," Miroku said holding out his hand whistling. He smiled triumphantly at Inuyasha who grumble and pulled out a dollar bill and handed it to Miroku. "Why thank you Inuyasha," Miroku said. Then Inuyasha's face started to go from miserable to an out right murderous look. "Geez it's just a dollar." Then Miroku saw that he wasn't looking at him, he turned around to see Koga talking to reporters looking all that and what not.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku went to there dates just incase Koga got any ideas. The girls notice how tense they both were and were wondering why. "Are you two ok," Kagome asked.

"Do worry Kagome nothings wrong," Inuyasha said calmly, well as calmly as he could be. Then his worse fear Koga was coming this way.

Koga was looking around to see if he knew anybody here or any girls he didn't know, that's when his eyes saw Inuyasha. He smirked and walked towards him. "Well, well, well if it isn't Inuyasha its been awhile," Koga said

"I wish that while was longer," Inuyasha said coldly.

"Inuyasha be polite you haven't seen this guy in awhile."

"Why thank you my lady how kind, I'm Koga."

"Kagome my names Kagome."

"What a sexy name for a sexy girl." Kagome blushed a little.

"Back wolf head I don't need you around here to mess things up for me this time," Inuyasha yelled.

"What up with those two," Sango asked.

"It's a long story but just to inform you Koga has stolen every girl Inuyasha ever had since he got into the business and they've been enemies ever since," Miroku explained

"Oh."

It's not my fault that you're a dumb ass, it's not my fault that you always lose you're woman and its not my fault if you're woman isn't loyal to you because you're an idiot." "Come to think of it the last woman you were with betrayed you." That lit a fuse in Inuyasha that was connected to an atomic bomb.

"Why you dirty good for nothing mongrel I'll kill you." Kagome couldn't believe the guy who just gave her a pleasant comment could be so rude to someone who had a hard love life beginning with him.

In the mean time Inuyasha was squaring off with Koga, unknown to the group that three pairs of eyes were watching them all. "This time Koga you can't run like the coward you are, I'll take you down," Inuyasha said. He lunged at him with great force. Koga dodged his attack, for a scrawny guy he was quite fast.

Security was called onto the seen reporters and paparazzi were rushing to see the fight brewing between the two movie stars, but were blocked by guards. Meanwhile Koga was losing to Inuyasha but he had his moment in the fight. Kagome had to stop this before but got seriously hurt.

Koga got a good kick at Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha landed on one of the tables, he jumped out outraged that Koga messed up his outfit an outfit Kagome helped him pick out. He looked around and found a fork; he grabbed it and ran towards Koga. Koga picked up a knife and ran towards Inuyasha. Koga was about to stab Inuyasha but he dodged and Inuyasha poked him in the ass with the fork.

Koga's eyes widened and yelped in pain hoping up and down. Inuyasha was on the floor laughing his ass off watching the seen. Then he saw Kagome running towards...KOGA.

Inuyasha was stunned Kagome was helping Koga, KOGA. "Koga are you alright," Kagome asked.

"Yes now that you're here." Inuyasha was furious he walked up to the both of them.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing," Inuyasha asked angry and confused.

"He's hurt that what and I'm helping him."

"Thank you Kagome you're so kind but I think I'm fine now.

Koga got up and walked off to the bathroom passing by Inuyasha smirking.

"You lost her mutt face," Koga whispered. Inuyasha's anger rose one again, he was about to punch him in the head when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha leave him alone," Kagome said. If you all are wondering where the security guards are well they had to break the fight with the reporters and the paparazzi.

"Listen you two the movie's going to start anytime now so let's get are seats now before we get any bad ones," Miroku said breaking some of the tension before Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha she could tell he was mad at her for helping Koga and not him but she would make it up to him some how.

In the corner Naraku, Kikyo and Koharu had witness the whole thing. "How noble off you Inuyasha for fighting on for are past love I commend you," Kikyo said with no emotion.

"Soon I will have my revenge with those two; I've already informed the police of where they are." "Once the movie ends they will be caught with no escape." "Now like Miroku said we better go in before we don't get good seats." The two woman link there arms around Naraku's and walked into the theater.

Man that took me forever to end this fic. Nobody gave me any suggestions on how to finish this chapter so I asked for some info from my dad. It got an idea going and ended the chapter. Now that over I wonder how the other chapter is going to be. I still don't know exactly how I'm ending this story but I'll come up with one. Well review, the more you review the better the story gets and thanks to all who have reviewed this story and keep doing so.


	9. Deception and Taken Away

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

This chapter is going to have a lime in it so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

'Thought'

"Speech"

Change in Setting is the Horizontal Rule

Chapter Nine: Deception and Taken Away

The group walked into the theater and found good seats at the top. Once everyone was seated the movie began. Inuyasha was still angry about Kagome helping Koga and was sitting with his arms across his chest.

They had finish watching the first half of the movie and Kagome and Sango were so into it. Even though Inuyasha was sort of angry with her he explained of certain things about his character, but in a semi angry voice.

Miroku explained about most of the movie to Sango who was amazed at how well the movie was directed she couldn't believe the pervert was good at something or may be more.

Once the movie ended everyone got out of the theater to head to the after party which was right beside the theater. The building was three stories high because of V.I.P. rooms were on each level. At the right hand side was a bar, to the side were tables and chairs to sit chat and eat. In the left hand side there was the large dance floor with the DJ cranking it up.

"You guys let get a table I'm starving," Inuyasha said.

"Sure why not I'm quite hungry myself," Miroku said. The four sat at a table and ordered there food for tonight. Meanwhile Naraku had gone outside to tell the police to wait until the after party is over since he wanted to enjoy it as well.

About five minutes later there food was served; well Inuyasha's five course meal was a bit much. The three watched the seen as Inuyasha ate everything in site. They had barley touched there food when Inuyasha had finished three of his meals. "Inuyasha slow down your going to choke and people are staring," Kagome said.

"Yah you pig," Koga said from the other table.

"What did you say; you want a piece of me."

"Inuyasha calm down."

"Sorry about that Koga," Kagome said. Koga just gave her his best smile which made her blush a bit.

"You don't suppose those she has grown feeling for him," Sango asked.

"How possibly could she not he has displayed his charm towards her," Miroku said shaking his head.

"Listen I'll just be going I don't want to eat around that pig," Koga said walking off.

Get back here you bastard," Inuyasha yelled. He was about to get up until Kagome's hand stopped him.

"Inuyasha leave Koga alone just eat the rest of your dinner."

"Why are you defending him for?"

"I'm not defending him," Kagome yelled in Inuyasha's face. "Look you guys I need to get some fresh air."

"Sure it's just an excuse to see her boyfriend Koga." This little statement ignited a temper mental Kagome.

"INUYASHA HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF ME THAT WAY ARRGG YOUR SUCH A JEERRRRRK." Kagome stormed off and went somewhere else in the club.

"Man she's scary when she's mad," Miroku said.

"That's only the tip of the ice burg," Sango said still shocked at Kagome's outburst.

"I wasn't scared," Inuyasha said in a shaky voice.

"So what do you want to do now," Miroku asked.

"Hey how about we head to the dance floor, I just love to dance," Sango said.

"Ok then I can show you some of my moves," Miroku said.

"Uh huh let's go wise guy."

"Hey Inuyasha what about you," Miroku asked.

"I'll just head to the bar then head home since I lost my date again," Inuyasha said sadly.

"Poor guy he must feel really bad."

"I could imagine but come on let's head to the dance floor already."

* * *

Kagome was walking around the stars producer's actors that she had never seen before trying to cool of after what Inuyasha said to her. She didn't notice that Koga was watching her. He had seen the seen and was about to make his move. 'The first move I have to make is to comfort her and get her relaxed, then lie to her a bit, then seduce her and she's all mine.' 'Yet I want her more than that, I know I'll make her my woman just to see the look on Inuyasha's face,' Koga thought.

"Kagome, hey Kagome," Koga yelled.

"Huh oh Koga what a surprise," Kagome said.

"Listen I saw what happened between you and Inuyasha back there what a jerk."

"Yah how can he be so inconsiderate to others the jerk."

"Hey you want to grab a drink and talk up in my V.I.P. lounge; it's at the top floor so the music won't lower are voices."

"Sure I'd love to."

* * *

At the dance floor both Miroku and Sango were dancing a storm. Sango had to admit that Miroku was a good dance not great but good because she was the best at everything. "So Sango what do you think of my dancing," Miroku asked.

"You're pretty good for an amateur," Sango said.

"What I'm no amateur I'll show you whose the amateur," Miroku said. They started dancing there best. Everyone on the dance floor made a circle around them, though both Miroku and Sango didn't know. The women were cheering for Miroku the men were cheering for Sango. Sango didn't want to admit it but made Miroku was better at dancing then she was.

Since she distracted herself she slipped her eyes shut wondering when she would hit the floor, but then she felt someone grab her hand. She opened her eyes to see Miroku give her a sexy smile. He pulled her in a way to make her twirled right into his arms then he flung her out. There dance ended with Miroku having his hand on her shoulder blades keeping her off the ground, and the other hand on her exposed thigh holding it up high.

"Sango was breath taken after that dance she could believe that he was that good. Miroku stared at his sexy woman he was holding. Sango was staring at Miroku just as deeply thinking he looked damn sexy as well, though they were interrupted of there moment when the heard applause.

"Encore, Encore," the crowd cheered. Only now did they realize that there was a crowd surrounding them. They stood and took a bow, which was short ended when Miroku thought it was an 'appropriate time to feel Sango's wonderful derriere. This got him a slap that almost twisted his head around a full 360.

* * *

To Inuyasha who had heard the crowd cheering Miroku and Sango on their dancing was sitting on a bar stool wondering if Kagome would come back. "Hey mack what do you want," the bar tender asked.

"What do you recommend to guys who just lost there girl to someone," Inuyasha asked.

"Whisky does the trick."

"Fine a whisky sound good."

"Coming right up sir." Inuyasha turned around when he herd a loud slapping noise, then he saw a fuming Sango. His guess Miroku's infamous hand was at it again.

"Here yah go son, so tell me about this girl of yours."

"She the best thing t ever happen to me then the bastard Koga steals her away from me like all the other women he's stolen from me."

"I see can you give me a description of the lass."

"She has long bouncing black hair and is wearing a black thinned strap tube top; she got the most beautiful face ever."

"Well I think I saw her with Koga back there looks like there going to his private lounge on the top floor." Inuyasha's eyes went wide open.

"Damn that Koga if he touches even a hair on her I'll kill him."

"Well you better hurry there were going up the stairs five minutes ago, by now they should be there." Before the bar tender had anything else to say Inuyasha was gone like lightning.

* * *

Back with Koga and Kagome they are in Koga's private lounge. It was quite big, the couch went around three quarters of the room, and there was a mini bar in the corner and a stereo in the wall. (I don't want to do a big description of this whole place just a waste of time so just use your imagination) "So Kagome what do you want to drink, I got red wine," Koga said.

"Hmm red wine good I heard that it expanded your life," Kagome said. Koga poured two glasses with the red liquid. He walk to Kagome and handed her glass.

"Kagome there's something I have to tell you about Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"Koga let's not get to that subject you really hurt Inuyasha by saying those things about him and Kikyo."

"Kagome listen to me for a sec the only reason I said that was because Inuyasha betrayed Kikyo and Kikyo betrayed him."

"What but Inuyasha told me that Kikyo betrayed him?"

'Perfect this is going as planned if I keep this lie up she'll hate Inuyasha and be with me.' "That was a lie Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship was going swell until Inuyasha got bored of her and slept with another woman." "When Kikyo found out she did the same to Inuyasha." "In the end they spilt and never trusted each other ever since."

"How could Inuyasha do something like that to her I can't believe I'm going out with him."

"Kagome I'm not like Inuyasha I don't throw away a woman like that I would love and care for you." I'd be loyal to you, since I first met you I fell in love with you." Koga was getting very close to Kagome. She could barely think straight one: because of the wine two: because of what Koga said. Before she could respond Koga kissed her passionately. Kagome didn't know what to do so she just kissed him back.

* * *

Around the same time Inuyasha was on the second level of the building panting he needed to get to Koga's private room fast or else, no Kagome would know better but still. He ran faster just incase such a situation occurred.

* * *

Koga's kiss was heating up as they explored each others mouths tasting each other. They broke the kiss to take a breath then they went at it again. Koga push away her thin straps and started to pull down her dress. Kagome was trying to get Koga's shirt open. 'Oh my gosh I'm going to lose my virginity to a celebrity,' Kagome thought.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was on the third level he had one more to go but never knew what he was about to see when he got there.

Koga had removed Kagome's dress revealing her large breast and her goddess like body. The only thing that stood in Koga's way was her thong underwear. He took of his shirt and his pants only leaving him with his boxers. He bent down and kissed Kagome again. He took his right hand and cupped on of her breasts. She moaned in his mouth arching her back to feel more of his skin against hers. He broke the kiss and went to suckle her other breast.

At last Inuyasha had made it to the top level. There were only three doors with names on them. The one with Koga was the one he needed. The second of the three doors was Koga's lounge. He put his ear on the door to listen on what was happening. He heard strange noises in the room. 'They couldn't be...,' he thought. Inuyasha tried to turn the knob but it was locked but it was locked. So he charged at the door breaking it of its hinges.

"Alright what the hell is going on....," Inuyasha was cut off because of what he saw. Koga only had his boxers on and Kagome almost bear naked. "K...Kagome."

"I...Inuyasha," Kagome said in almost a whisper.

"I don't believe you, how could you do this to me," Inuyasha said his eyes were covered by his bang.

"So what you would have probably done the same thing to me like how you did Kikyo."

"What are you taking about Kikyo betrayed me." "You did this you bastard you lied to her so you could just have sex with her."

"Koga is this true; you mean that what you told me was a lie."

"Uh heh, heh well I may have not said the truth in some things that I said."

"I don't believe that you believe his bull shit."

"Inuyasha I'm sorry if I knew."

"Just shut up Kagome you're no better than Kikyo." Inuyasha turn away and walked out of the door a single tear falling from his eye.

"Inuyasha wait a minute don't go," Kagome said near tears. She felt so dirty all of a sudden. How could she do that to him when he had feelings for her.

"Well now that that's over hey what are you doing," Koga said.

"I'm putting my clothes back on why do you ask," Kagome said.

"I thought you wanted to do it right." Kagome had all her clothes and walked up to Koga.

"You insensitive jerk I don't believe the only thing you can think about is getting in bed with me you're such a JEERRKKK." Kagome then slapped him across the face and kicked him hard in the balls. "I hope that kick made you sterile you bastard hump." Kagome ran off to find Inuyasha.

* * *

Meanwhile Miroku had recovered from his slapping and was sitting at their table with Sango. "Where do you think Kagome went to?" "She didn't leave did she," Sango asked.

"I don't know Sango she was pretty angry." Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha walking towards them. Miroku's looked concerned his friend seemed sad about something. "Hey Inuyasha did you find Kagome," Miroku asked.

"Don't even mention the name of that bitch in front of me," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha why did you just call my best friend a bitch," Sango asked quite taken aback at what Inuyasha said about Kagome.

"Because that's what she is listen I'm out of here." He walked off outside.

"Something's wrong Sango he never gets this mad."

"Well we have to find Kagome first."

"Miroku Sango," Kagome yelled from behind them.

"Kagome there you are we've been looking for you," Sango said.

"Where's Inuyasha," she asked.

"He just left why," Miroku asked.

"I have to talk to him." Just then a man cam from behind them.

"Excuse me young ladies there's someone outside who would like to speak with you."

"Huh why would he want to speak with them," Miroku asked him.

"I have no idea he just told me that."

* * *

Outside Naraku was waiting for his messenger to return with his two conning women. Then he saw Inuyasha the one Kikyo wanted. "Excuse me but aren't you Inuyasha the actor in the premiere of the Vortex," Naraku asked.

"Yah what's it to you."

"Well I thought you should stick around I hear that there's going to be a bust here."

"Really yah just watch and wait."

* * *

Back in the club the man Lead Sango and Kagome to where this other was. Miroku tagged along just incase this guy wasn't to be trusted. When they got outside they saw a silhouette man in front of them because of the moonlight his long black hair blowing in the air. "Well, well long time no see Sango and Kagome. The girls gasped it was Naraku. The man that led them here turned around and handcuffed them both.

"We've got them bring the cop car." At a lamp post further away Inuyasha's eyes widened they were arresting Kagome there had to be some mistake. He ran to where this was all happening.

Miroku couldn't do a thing if he tried to free them he would be arrested as well. "Hey what the hell is going on here," Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah Inuyasha that bust that I was telling you about well these ladies here are the con artist they've been on the most wanted list for sometime now." "You're Kagome was out to steal your money."

Inuyasha was in shock first she almost fucked Koga and now she was just out for his money. "Inuyasha listen to me yes in the beginning I wanted to con you but now I can't I'm in love with you."

"That's enough out of you missy in you go," the officer said. He placed Sango and Kagome in the cop car and drove off to the police station. Naraku walked off to his black limo and drove off into the night.

They were deceived and where taken away.

Yes I got chapter 9 done. The story is coming to an end soon. Just to clarify the next chapter is not the last chapter. I already know what I'm going to type for the next chapter. So review and tell me what you think of my short lime since this is my first.


	10. Abused and Saved

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

'Thought'

"Speech"

Change in Setting is the horizontal rule

This chapter and the other chapter will mainly be about Miroku and Sango (will be quite long), since Inuyasha and Kagome had the last two chapters. So hopefully you enjoy this one because Miroku kicks butt this time. There is a warning if you don't like mature themes turn around and go back now on with the story

Chapter Ten: Abused and Saved

"Bang!" was the sound when the police closed the cell bars. Sango and Kagome no longer handcuffed were sitting on one of the benches inside the large cell. Luckily there wasn't anybody there. "How did it come to this," Sango said woefully.

"Well it started off when your mother decided that conning people was a good thing," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Kagome." 'Hopefully Miroku can get me out of.' 'Just not being beside him I feel so, so lonely like I was torn away from something.' 'I must really be in love him.' Sango smiled at the thought of being in love with Miroku.

"Sango what are you smiling about we're in jail for crying out loud."

* * *

The next day Miroku sat on the couch just looking at the TV even though it wasn't turned on. How he missed Sango, her face her smile, her blush and most importantly her ass. Well not most importantly but he just missed her. Then an idea hit him he could bail her out and she'd be free.

He got of the couch and went to the door when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and was surprised to the face he said, the face of Koharu. "Koharu what are you doing here I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"That's what I said before but now that I saw what happened to you I've come to comfort you."

"Huh, what do you mean you saw what happened?"

"I saw what happened in the newspaper silly see." She showed him the picture of when Kagome and his precious Sango were taken away by the police. He scanned the picture when he saw Naraku's face his expression darkened. "Listen I told you she was a bitch now let's go, sit and talk about it ok.

As Miroku was being lead away to his couch he looked at the picture more closely. He didn't know why but something told him he should look at the picture more closely. In the back round he saw two female figures standing with smirks on their faces. One was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyo the other was Koharu.

He got out of Koharu's grip forcefully. "Hey Miroku," she said.

"So were you apart of this Koharu," Miroku asked.

"What do you mean," Koharu said innocently.

"This is what I mean," he said pointing to the picture where Kikyo and Koharu where standing smirking.

"Miroku I can explain... please I'm sorry."

"So you were with Naraku to get Sango." Koharu nodded not looking at Miroku.

"Miroku just let me explain." He didn't say anything so she continued. "You've known I've had a crush on you since you started the production of the Vortex. I've always tried to get you to like me more." "Then when I saw you with Sango I got jealous and I wanted to do anything to get her away from you so you could see me." "I saw on the news that there were two women who had conned Naraku so I went to see him since the description match Sango's."

"Sigh Koharu I've always recognized you from the beginning but as a friend, not more nothing less." "Listen Naraku is not a nice man at all in fact he's the opposite he attack Sango with a weapon that almost killed her."

"What, he almost killed her."

"Yes so I have to bail her out of jail now to save her."

"I'll come with since I've got some apologizing to do." The two went to the police station but unknown to them that Sango was being bailed out by another.

* * *

Inuyasha was lying in his bed contemplating on what happened yesterday did Kagome betrayed him or not. He replayed what happened last night. He and Kagome getting into a fight, he finding her almost naked with Koga in his v.i.p room, Kagome getting arrested for conning a rich snob and telling him that she never wanted to con me and said she was in love with me. (Just to tell you all Miroku and Sango will confess their love in the final chapter and there may be a lemon in store.) He wondered about what she said was true did she really love him. His thoughts were interrupted when the door bell rang.

He went downstairs to the door and opened it to find Kikyo standing there. "K...Kikyo what are you doing here," Inuyasha asked. The only thing she did was she hugged him and gave his a light kiss on the lips. Inuyasha looked stunned as Kikyo walked into is house. Inuyasha turned around. "Kikyo what's going on here?"

"Inuyasha I'm sorry about what happened."

* * *

At the police station Sango and Kagome were laying down quietly went an officer came to their cell. "Hey you giant jugs you got bailed."

'How dare he call me that?' Sango thought. 'Wait a sec did he said I got bailed.'

"All right we're out of here Kagome," Sango said.

"No just you nice ass."

"Arrgg you better stop that or else you won't be able to reproduce." The officer laughed nervously and waited at the door. "Kagome?"

"Go Sango," Kagome said. Sango walked to towards the door hoping Miroku was out there waiting for her.

"Miroku you bailed me...," her sentence stopped when she saw a young woman about her age standing at the front desk.

"You must be Sango right," she said.

"Yes I'm her."

"Well come on I don't have all day," she said kind of snappy. Sango followed her outside to a black limo. 'I've never see her before so why is she bailing me out. With Sango distracted Kagura karate chopped her at the back of her head. The last thing Sango remembered was being loaded into the limo then darkness over took her.

* * *

"WHAT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT KAGOME'S IN JAIL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET BACK AT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH," Inuyasha screamed. He couldn't believe it she was innocent after all. He had to bail her out now or who knows what they'll do to her. "Kikyo you're coming with me you have some apologizing to do."

"I will do no such thing." Many veins popped on Inuyasha's head, his knuckles cracked. "Fine I'll come," Kikyo said scared for her life. They got into Inuyasha's car and drove of to the police station.

* * *

Miroku stopped at the police station. He and Koharu ran to the station as fast as they could. They went to the front desk. "Excuse me I've come to bail out Sango Conners," Miroku said anxious to she her. The officer at the front desk went through the list.

"I'm sorry sir but she was bailed out half an hour ago."

"WHAT," Miroku yelled in surprise.

"Yes sir a young woman bailed her out just awhile ago."

"Excuse me sir did this woman have her hair in a bun with a feather keeping it together," Koharu asked.

"Yes she did she was quite beautiful for that matter."

"Kagura," Koharu said.

"Who's Kagura," Miroku asked.

"She's Naraku's secretary."

"Damn it." Just then Inuyasha burst in with Kikyo right behind his heels. He doesn't even notice Miroku, brushes past him and asked the Guard to bail out Kagome now.

A few minutes later the Guard comes back with Kagome. When she saw Inuyasha she ran and hugged him.

* * *

In the downtown area Kagura was walking down the street still contemplating on what she just did. She still remembered the words Naraku told her.

FLASHBACK....

"Kagura I have one favour to ask you then I'll let you go," Naraku said. Kagura was amazed finally she would be free from the maniac for good, but on what condition.

"What do I have to do?"

"Bail out Sango the one I've been looking for."

"But why would you do that for, what was the point of all this then."

"Do not interrupt me Kagura or else you will stay here until you rot." She kept silent until she was spoken to. "Once she's been bailed there will be a black limo on the corner, knock her out and bring her there." "Then you will be free."

END OF FLASHBACK....

Now for some reason she felt bad for the girl. 'There may be a chance that I can undo all this plus get some of my revenge for Naraku by ruining his plans for the girl but I must find Miroku Grant.'

* * *

Later on at Miroku's house Kikyo and Koharu explained everything to Kagome so she could understand the whole thing.

"Well at least I understood why you did this," Kagome said. "Now, what about Sango?"

"The Guard said that she was bailed out by some woman named Kagura, who is Naraku's secretary," Miroku said.

"They must have carried her off to Naraku's household then," Inuyasha said. "It's the most plausible place where they would go."

"Kikyo, Koharu do you know where Naraku lives by any chance," Miroku asked hoping they'd know.

"Sorry we only went to his office all the time or met him at other locations but never at his house," Kikyo said.

"Damn." Then the doorbell rang, wondering who it was Miroku went to the front door when he opened it he found a young woman who had the most scarlet of eyes in front of him.

"Are you Miroku Grant?"

* * *

"Where am I," Sango said. She groaned because her head started to hurt. She put her hand at the back of here head to feel a large bump.

"Well, well, well Sango so we meet again." Sango looked up to find Naraku staring at her coldly. She was about to punch him when she felt resistance. She looked back to find her hands cuffed.

"You bastard what do you want, if it's your money well let's say the casino zapped all the money," Sango said.

"Tut, tut, tut, tut I have no more interest in the money I make triple of what you stole from me, I want something more I want you," Naraku said lustfully. Sango could see the lust in his eyes he was going to do the same thing like what he did so many years ago.

He leaned towards Sango trying to catch her lips. Sango tried to avoid him but to no avail. When his lips met her Naraku tried to deepen it, but he fell for Sango's trap. She allowed him to deepen it then she bit his tongue hard. Naraku yelp breaking the kiss his tongue slightly bleeding. He then slapped Sango hard on the face.

"You bitch how dare you." Sango spat on the floor of the limousine, disgusted by Naraku kissing her in that way.

"I rather kiss a horse's ass than you."

"You will sub come to me whether you like it or not," Naraku said then he slapped her continuously until he was satisfied with himself.

'Miroku if you can hear me HELP!' Naraku started to feel her ass rather harshly; he then felt her large breast and started kissing her neck. She was near tears never had she been so violated before.

"Don't worry my dear the fun begins when we arrive at are destination." "My place." Sango looked at him wide eyed that's the same place where he almost killed her. Was he going to rape her then kill her for good oh how she hoped Miroku could just appear and save her now.

Naraku smirked watching her horrified look oh how it delighted him so. Oh he couldn't wait to arrive at there destination oh would he have fun with her. After what she had done to him she deserved it.

* * *

"Are you Miroku Grant?"

"Yes I am and who might you be."

"That's of no importance to you but finding Sango is." Miroku looked shocked how did she know about what happened to Sango. "Bring everyone with you if you follow my directions you'll find Sango. 'I hope I'm not too late.'

A few minutes later everyone was following Miroku's car throughout the California country side. "So your Kagura Naraku's head secretary.

"Yes that's me."

"Why are you doing this, shouldn't you be siding with him."

"For your information I hated that man I'm only doing this to screw up his plan to rape and kill Sango." Miroku almost veered off the road when he heard this.

"WHAT HE GOING TO WHAT." Behind him Inuyasha honked his horn yelling at Miroku for being an ass driver. Miroku regained his composure and rammed the gas going 150mph breaking the speed limit three times over.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Inuyasha said as he also floored it.

* * *

Sango had fallen asleep after Naraku had stopped beating and molesting her. She was emotionally and physically drained. She glanced over to the left to see Naraku looking out the window whispering "we're here". She turned her head to the right, her eyes horrified they were at the mansion where he had attacked her two years ago. It had the same eerie glow that it had those two years ago.

"Well I see you remembered my humble abode," Naraku said. Sango turned around to see his face millimeters away from hers his disgusting breathe blowing on her face. He smiled in a cruel way then grabbed her face roughly and shoved her out the now opened door. She fell on the ground with a thump.

Sango groaned she was picked up roughly and pushed towards the house which was her appending doom. He pulled Sango roughly to the room were the incident happened. Pushing her to into the room Naraku locked the door and stared at Sango lustfully just imagining what he would do to her.

Sango looked up and stared into his eyes she knew what he was planning to continue were they stopped. With these damn cuffs she couldn't get out she was trapped and at his mercy. She was scared out of her wits the only thing she could think of was that she never told Miroku how she really felt about him. 'Goodbye Miroku' she said mentally.

Naraku pulled her up and shoved her on the chair he then held Sango's face in his right hand while his other hand was feeling all of Sango's curves. She still wore the dress that Miroku gave her the night before. He pressed his lips against hers forcefully this time not taking a chance at deepening it.

With a flick of his wrist the two thin straps broke. Naraku took the opportunity to explore her untouched body. Sango was going to sub come to him with out a fight so did what she always did to perverts she kicked him in the balls as hard as she could. Naraku had intercepted her attack in time, but he didn't see her other foot coming. Naraku cringed in pain as he fell to the floor. "Ahh you bitch," Naraku yelled.

This gave Sango a chance to escape. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She ran to the window seeing that it was opened she looked over the edge. She was at the top floor it would be a three story jump which she could die from. There was no way out, and the nearest town was at least six miles away, she was trapped.

Sango turned around to find that Naraku had overcome the pain and was angry. "You little bitch so you want to play rough huh well then I can make become a reality." Naraku grabbed her and through her on the bed were he stripped her of her clothes and started touching her inappropriate places.

"MIROKU," she yelled.

* * *

Miroku was speeding well above the speed limit he had to hurry he had a bad feeling that something was happening to Sango. Kagura tapped his shoulder. Miroku turned around wondering what the matter is. "Naraku's house is right there," Kagura said.

Miroku turned his head to see a large Mansion twice the size as his. Then he heard someone scream. "MIROKU"

"Sango," was all Miroku could say. He and Inuyasha parked in the drive way and ran to the door. Miroku tried to open it but it was locked. "Damn it."

"Allow me," Inuyasha said. In one punch the door flew off its hinges. Inuyasha stood there being cocky about how strong he was in the mean time Miroku ran upstairs where he heard the cry come from. He come to a door were he heard a lot of noise.

Inside that room Naraku had stripped Sango of almost all her clothes he only had her thong underwear to get rid of then she would be his. That's until the door smashed open. Naraku and Sango turned around wondering who it could be. Sango's eyes widened and watered when she saw Miroku standing in front of the now door less room. Miroku's eyes were reading auto kill when he looked at Naraku. His eyes softened when he saw that Sango was alright, but then he could stop staring at her.

Sango soon figured out that he was still staring at her. "AH MIROKU THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE A PERVERT NOW SAVE ME WILL YOU."

Miroku shuck his head getting his mind of the gutter and prepared to face Naraku. "So you're the one Sango favours so well then I'll just have to get rid of you." Naraku ran off to his weapons collection.

"Oh no you don't you bastard," Miroku said as he ran in the same direction. Naraku grabbed a Katana while Miroku grabbed a Shakujo and they squared off. Inuyasha and the rest got upstairs to see Sango only wearing her thong underwear. Inuyasha turned around for modesty while Kagome gave Sango her jacket.

Meanwhile Naraku and Miroku were dueling it out. "Naraku I can never forgive you for what you did to Sango," Miroku growled.

"Heh, heh Miroku do you think you can beat someone like me who has trained with every weapon in this room." "I know there strengths and there weaknesses so if you think you win your sadly mistaken."

In fact Miroku was struggling to keep up with Naraku's heavy blows, but he wouldn't give in yet he trained with a bow staff so he could use this as well. Miroku did two vertical jumps backwards and twirled his staff like he did with his bow staff. He got ready for Naraku's attack which he blocked then cut down with the blade end of the staff. Naraku just barely avoided that attack.

"So I see you now how to use this weapon after all," Naraku said panting. Now was Miroku's chance since Naraku had been on the full offensive he tired himself out quickly. Miroku charged at Naraku knocking him backwards. Naraku stumbled a bit to get his balance back. In doing so he ended up at the open window. Miroku faked a direct blow to Naraku. Naraku thought other wise and struck forward big mistake. Miroku ducked, and then using his staff he gabbed Naraku in the stomach. Naraku lost his balance and fell three stories down and landed with a gruesome crunch. Dying instantly

Miroku got up and turned around. He smiled seeing Sango save and sound being held by Kagome. "Kagome," Miroku said.

Kagome understood she gave Sango to Miroku who held her for dear life. "Its ok Sango I'm hear now." Sango held Miroku tightly tears spilling from her eyes. Totally exhausted she fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

"You guys lets go," Miroku said.

"Hey what about Naraku's body," Inuyasha asked.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha there was a reason Naraku went and it just wasn't for Sango." With out another word the little group left. 'Finally I'm totally free from that bastard' Kagura said in her head.

'Don't worry Sango I'll take care of you until you heal from your inner wounds.' Miroku said mentally as they drove home.

Yes finally finished, I thought I wouldn't be posting this out until the end of September. Well there's one more chapter to go most likely will be a lemon a Miroku and Sango lemon so get ready folks. So there one last thing you all need to do is review!


	11. Together Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

'Thought'

"Speech"

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

I know all of you have been waiting for the big lemon between Miroku and Sango, so for all of you who have been waiting patiently it paid off. This chapter will be the promise lemon scene between are two characters. This chapter will also be the ending of the story sorry. I do have good news I will be writing many more fan fictions in the future, well next month to be exact ('may be'), but I may take a brake from writing. Well all you Con fans out there get ready because here we go.

Chapter Eleven: Together Forever

It had been two months since the incident with Naraku, and Sango recovered from both physical and emotional injuries. She was laying on the couch thinking on what had transpired for those two months. She remembered how Miroku took care of her bruises and cuts. The gentle yet loving eyes she'd grown to love. Yup she would finally admit to herself that she loved Miroku. There was just one problem, she wasn't sure if Miroku loved her back.

She also knew that she couldn't stay here forever, Miroku had a life to live and she had her own. She had discussed this with Kagome on the phone when she called. At least her love life was going great. She and Inuyasha are going out now and Kagome got a job. She's a weather girl for the local news, at first they weren't sure they would accept her so she gave them a little persuasion if you know what I mean.

The thing is the ratings for the network have increased when the weather is on. Inuyasha ok with it but doesn't want anyone stalking her. At least another one of her problems were also gone, Naraku. Inuyasha decided to take the sword so the fall looked more like suicide. We all found out that Naraku's company was losing money fast. It seems like Western Lands Co. was taking over Naraku's company, so knowing Naraku was fighting a losing battle instead of being a man he killed himself. Well that's what the police concluded.

'Should I leave him to enjoy his perfect life, I have plenty of money myself from old cons but… no I can't love him it will just end up like how it ended up with my mother,' Sango thought.

She got off the sofa and looked around to find Miroku nowhere in site. She walked around the house but he was nowhere to be found. When she passed by the basement door she heard something. She slowly opened the door to hear someone's grunting. She ran downstairs and walked up to a room where the now loud grunting and groaning noise was coming from.

She peaked inside, her eyes widened and then she blushed. She saw Miroku working out in his weight room a place she'd never seen yet. His hair tie was out and shirtless, the sweat running down his chest. (All you girls out there get a mop and mop up all the drool). He finished with the bench press and went on to the peck deck. 'So that how he's got that hot body he works out,' Sango thought then noticed she was drooling at the site. She wiped it of with her sleeve and then went back looking at Miroku.

"You know Sango it's rude to stare," Miroku said. A surprised Sango walked inside the room and faced Miroku who had stopped his work out for the day. "So why are you here Sango?"

"Well I couldn't find you so I looked around the house and found you down here."

"All right then did you need to tell me something Sango?"

"Yes there's something I've been meaning to tell you Miroku, I've decided to move into an apartment." Miroku eyes went from happy to sad and back to happy in a split second that Sango didn't notice it. 'She can't just leave; did I do something to offend her?' Miroku thought.

"Listen it's not you Miroku it's just I want to start over again, I want to live a life that doesn't involve conning people." 'It's because I can't trust you Miroku I just to want to end up like my mother,' she said to herself, she couldn't tell Miroku that part.

"I see well then have you found one yet," Miroku asked.

"No not yet, Kagome and I are going tomorrow to look for an apartment." "Well I think I'll take a bath before I eat anything right now."

"I'll start breakfast then ok."

"Ok Miroku." Sango left to go upstairs leaving Miroku by himself. He couldn't believe Sango was leaving him. She just couldn't leave, not now anyways. He remembered that she still didn't have her apartment yet so he'd try with all his might to keep her from leaving him.

* * *

The next day Sango went of with Kagome to find an apartment that she could afford. In the meantime Miroku was preparing his surprise for his love. He had to get everything ready he had to prove to her that he loved both emotionally and physically.

Meanwhile Sango and Kagome were going around town finding the various apartments that Sango wanted to look into. At their first stop Sango got out of the car and went inside the apartment complex to find the real-estate agent already waiting for her. "Ah you must be Sango," the agent said.

"Yes that me," Sango said.

"Well then let's go and check out the room." They took the elevator up to the tenth floor to room 1010.

"Well here's the room now let's go in shall we." As Sango stepped in she was amazed at the size of the room. In front of her was a large window to look out at the town with a balcony. There was even a small step of stairs to go up into the bedroom. "So how do you like it," the agent asked.

"It's great the only thing that worries me is the cost."

"The cost for this apartment is five grand a month just to keep it but I could lower the price."

"How will you do that," Sango asked with her back turned to the agent. She didn't see him approaching her. The agent pressed his chest on Sango's back and put both his hands on her breasts squeezing them.

Sango gasped, 'so this is how I can lower the cost fat chance buddy.' The agent let go of Sango seeing that his point had gone through her. She turned around with a smile and walked up to him seductively.

She got so close to him that her breasts were fully pressed against his chest. Then she whispered in his ear. "Ok if that's what it takes." The agent took this as a good sign but we all know that Sango hates perverts and she'll do very painful things to them. The agent went for a kiss then Sango kneed him very hard on the balls, and she did it more than once. Satisfied she walked out of the room leaving a sterile, crying man alone.

"So Sango how did it go," Kagome asked starting the car.

"Let's just say the agent won't be having any kids for the rest of his life." Kagome took that as a sign that the agent was a total pervert.

"Were to next Sango?"

"1230 on Main Street."

* * *

It was around mid day when Miroku left his house to talk Inuyasha about the dilemma. He arrived at Inuyasha's house in about fifteen minutes; Inuyasha was already outside waiting for him. "Hey Miroku so what did you want to talk to me about anyway," Inuyasha said

"Why don't we go into the backyard it seems more appropriate to talk there," Miroku said. Inuyasha shrugged and walked along with Miroku into the backyard.

"Yah so spill it."

"Sango's leaving," Miroku said with a melancholy expression.

"Don't tell you groped her to many times."

"She told me that I had nothing to do with it."

"That's strange."

"Yah I know, what could make her leave like that."

"Well there may be a way to get her back."

"Yah and what's that Inuyasha."

"Hold her."

"Uh huh."

"Kiss her."

"Uh huh."

"Then screw her."

"Ok and… WHAT Inuyasha I just don't go to some girl and get jiggy with her."

"Keh that's I'm going to do to Kagome when she gets home I show her how much I love her."

"Hmm I'm surprised you told me that without blushing."

"Whatever Miroku just show her how much you care about her alright." With a sigh Miroku started to head back when Kagome came out through the back door.

"Oh hello Miroku I never expected to see you," Kagome said.

"Was there a special occasion between you to," Miroku said more to Inuyasha than Kagome. This comment made Inuyasha get flustered and he turned around to hide his forming blush.

"No that's not it, I thought you be home to meet Sango that's all."

"Did she find her apartment at all?"

"Well no I don't think she would like to do business with any real estate agents anytime soon you see they were all perverts." Miroku could only imagine what happened to them when they did something perverted to Sango. "Miroku by any chance did Sango tell you why she wanted to leave."

"No she didn't the only thing she said was that I had nothing to do with."

"Well that's true this isn't your fault Miroku she's just scared."

"Scared why should she be scared at staying with me," Miroku said kind off shocked to hear that she was scared of staying with him."

"It starts with Sango's mother; Sango's mother was very kind, sweet and beautiful woman." "She was going out with this man who she loved with all her heart, but the man only liked her because of her beauty and nothing else." "One night they had sex, the next day he left." "She also found out that he never used any protection at all leave her with a baby." "Years later after Sango was born, Sango's mother conned people for money to provide for her little girl." "Ever since then Sango's mother told her that men are only out for sex and that's it they don't care about your feelings." "Sango was brought up that way, so she's scared that if she falls in love with a man that he would do the same thing to her like that guy did to her mother."

Miroku understood what he had to do now. "Thanks Kagome now I know what to do." With that Miroku drove off to his house to confront Sango.

"Inuyasha is there a special occasion today," Kagome asked. Inuyasha walked up to her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What do you think?" Then he kissed her deeply

* * *

Five minutes after Miroku left Kagome dropped off Sango at his house. She used the key that Miroku gave her to get inside. "Miroku I'm back," Sango called. She didn't here a reply. She called him again but again no reply. She figured that he went somewhere with his movie star friends and would never have time for her.

She took off her shoes and went upstairs to her room. "Well since he isn't here I better get some sleep." "Beating the crap out of perverts can really tire you out." She lad down on her bed and fell asleep.

Around twenty minutes later Miroku arrived home. "Sango I'm home," Miroku called. No reply so he went upstairs to her room and found the door unlocked. He opened the door to find a sleeping Sango. Well he found Sango sleeping in an odd yet arousing display. Both of her arms were bent at the side of the pillow and her face had a light pink blush on it. Her mouth was slightly open when she made a low moan. Her chest rising and falling with every breath she took.

Miroku was starting to get some notty thoughts but shunned them out. 'By thinking like that I'll turn out like that guy who took advantage of Sango's mother.' He walked up to her and shook her arm trying to wake her up. "Sango, Sango," Miroku called gently.

Sango stirred with a moan then slowly opened up her eyes. "Hmm is that you Miroku," Sango asked.

"Who else would be but me," he answered back. "Listen we need to talk about a few things."

"Hmm ok just give me a sec." Five minutes later Sango was in Miroku's room; both of them were sitting on the bed. "So what did you want to talk to me about Miroku," Sango asked.

"Well first of all how was your apartment hunting?"

"Don't even ask I don't want to remember any of it." "Miroku there's another you wanted to talk to me isn't there."

"Yes it's about you leaving."

"I told you before it has nothing…."

"to do with me, I know that already, it's about why you're leaving."

"It's personal."

"So referring to what happened to your mother." Sango's eyes widened in surprise then darkened.

"H..How do you know of my mother Miroku?"

"I went to Inuyasha's house earlier and met Kagome she told me why you were leaving."

"She promised she wouldn't tell," Sango yelled frustrated. "You must hate me for that I don't trust you Miroku." Miroku smiled and looked at Sango lovingly.

"Sango I can never hate you, you're very precious to me I can understand from your mother's point of view but not all men are like him."

"But I'm scared that.. that…."

"That the same thing will happen to you, Sango I love you to much to do something like that." He placed her on his lap and embraced her lovingly. Sango couldn't speak her dream came true Miroku did love her. She had to take a chance that what happened to her mother wouldn't happen to her.

"Sango I promise that I'll never take advantage of you." "I….," he was cut short when Sango put a finger to his lips.

"Listen I have something to say to you." "When I first came here I was only here to find some rich ass guy that would fall in love with me then marry, get divorced, and get a lot of dough." "I picked you as my target, and I thought this would be a piece of cake." "I tried every trick I knew to seduce a man, but every time I tried I kept losing my focus just by looking at you." "I couldn't figure out why that happened not until you saved me from Naraku and took care of me." "Then it hit me I fell in love with you." "I couldn't believe it that I did, I became scared that if I were to express those feeling I would get hurt like my mother so I tried to get away from you." "But I can't I love too much to leave."

Pearly tears started to come from Sango eyes, Miroku shifted over to her and wiped her tears and held her face in his hands. Sango looked up to see Miroku indigo eyes, she got memorized by them. Miroku was also looking deep into Sango's hazel eyes. They inched closer until there lips met.

The kiss felt like forever until they parted panting. "What a kiss," Miroku said.

"Yah," Sango said. Then she pulled Miroku into another kiss, and he didn't complain. Soon he took control by deepening the kiss. Sango and Miroku fell backwards into the bed. Sango was on top while Miroku was on the bottom. Miroku used his weight to role them over so that he was on top.

He started unbuttoning her shirt, and kissed her again passionately while Sango was trying to get her bra off. She got them off and tossed them into the growing pile, Miroku stared at her bare chest making Sango blush from head to toe. He dove down and took one of her breast in hand and started kneading it while he placed the other in his mouth.

Sango was flipped her head back in pure pleasure, she pushed her chest further into Miroku's face which got him even more aroused. Miroku did the same thing with the other one. Once done Miroku took of his shirt and Sango started feeling his pecks down to his abs then down his pants were she found his very large friend.

Miroku gasped as she squeezed it and stroked it. Miroku stopped her, shaking his head. "Not yet Sango if you keep that up it won't be for a while until I'm ready to do it again. She stooped and removed her pants and her thong underwear. Now she was naked in front of Miroku. She squirmed under his gaze.

Miroku took in all of Sango; there she was laid out in front of him naked. 'She's just beautiful.' Miroku let his pants fall down revealing his friend. Sango took in all of Miroku; she saw how muscular he really was.

"Sango do you really want to do this because if you're not ready we can always..," Miroku was cut off when Sango put her finger to his lips.

"I've waited long enough Miroku I know I'm ready for this," Sango said giving him a kiss for reassurance. Miroku smiled and slowly entered her. Sango winced at the small bit of pain she felt as Miroku broke her cherry. He stopped advancing so that her walls can relax to the intrusion. Once they clamped down Miroku started pumping in and out of her.

Sango was in total bliss she was moaning panting and arching. Never in her life had she felt something so powerful yet enjoying. The rubbing between their bodies created friction which made the love making even more pleasurable.

Miroku moaned into Sango as she pressed him closer to her and his thrusts became quicker and more desperate. Sango matched him thrust for thrust, lifting him off the bed her hips. She could feel the warmth growing inside her, and finally, arching her back and pressing her hands on his back hard against Miroku and screaming as her insides exploded with pleasure.

Miroku let out a loud moan as Sango lifted him high off the bed with her hips, he spilled his seed into her and collapsed on top of her, panting and slick with sweat, their heartbeats slowing down to their regular pace. Miroku took a few moments to take in her scent, before rolling off of her. Sango shuddered as Miroku pulled out of her and turned to face him. Miroku looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're beautiful Sango you know that," Miroku said stroking her cheek. Sango blushed and smiled back at him as he draped his arm around her and brought her close to him. Sango snuggled into him. "I love you Miroku," she said quietly, pulling him close to her. He smiled lovingly back at her, and kissed her.

* * *

Well that's over, sorry again for the wait I had to make this lemon right for you guys well hoped you enjoyed my greatest fan fiction so far until next time.

Critically Crazy


End file.
